


I still miss you ~ even after all those years ~

by Yamimaru



Series: ISMY Universe [1]
Category: Angelo (Band), D'espairs Ray, Jrock
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Pining, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Die Hoffnung ist schon eine kuriose Sache. Meist kehrt sie ausgerechnet dann wieder zurück, wenn man dachte, sie schon lange verloren zu haben. Dummerweise stellt sie nicht immer die Erlösung, den ultimativen Ausweg dar. Vielmehr wühlt sie auf, die Furcht einer neuerlichen Enttäuschung stets im Gepäck und dennoch, ist es ausgerechnet sie,die uns Menschen antreibt, durchhalten lässt.





	1. ~ Revelations ~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Ich weise hiermit darauf hin, dass die von mir beschriebenen Charaktere nicht mir, sondern nur sich selbst gehören. Alle Handlungen sind frei erfunden. Diese Story soll unterhalten und wurde ausdrücklich nicht verfasst um profit zu machen.

„Bis morgen!“ Karyu grinste, winkte im Hinausgehen noch seinen Kollegen zu und machte sich dann schleunigst daran, das Studio zu verlassen. Beim Blick auf seine Armbanduhr wandelte sich sein Grinsen jedoch zu einer kleinen Schnute. Verdammt, Kirito wusste doch, dass er sich schon seit Tagen auf den heutigen Abend freute und eigentlich nicht hatte zu spät kommen wollen. Daraus wurde jetzt wohl nichts mehr.

 

„Tschööö Jungs! Karyu warte!“, rief Giru, während ein weiteres Mal die Studiotüre ins Schloss fiel und Kiritos Stimme mitten im Satz abschnitt. Nachdem dieser von ihrem Leader allerdings nur zum gefühlt hundertsten Male am heutigen Tag daran erinnert wurde, dass sowohl er als auch Karyu morgen um elf wieder antanzen mussten, störte diese kleine Unhöflichkeit seinen Kollegen wohl ausnahmsweise mal so gar nicht. Somit rollte Giru auch nur kopfschüttelnd mit den Augen und holte dann zu ihm auf.

 

„Alter Sklaventreiber“, brummelte er, wie Karyu wusste, nicht ganz ernst gemeint und schlug ihm im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder gutgelaunt leicht gegen die Schulter. „Also merk‘s dir, morgen um elf.“

 

„Schreib‘s mir lieber auf. Ich glaub ich hab‘s schon wieder vergessen. Weißt schon, das Alter und so“, stieg er in die kleine Blödelei mit ein, was Giru kurz auflachen ließ und eilte hinter ihm die Stufen zur Tiefgarage hinunter.

 

Trotz seiner flapsigen Erwiderung musste Karyu zugeben, dass er sich selbst nach all den Jahren noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt hatte, alle Entscheidungen, die Band betreffend, jemand anderem zu überlassen. Auch wenn er sich zum Schluss den Posten des Leaders mit Tsukasa geteilt hatte, war es doch immer noch er gewesen, der sich mit dem Management und dem Label auseinandergesetzt hatte. Vor allem aber war er es gewesen, der sich sämtliche Termine hatte merken müssen. Aber neben der Tatsache, dass Kirito gerne mal vergaß, dass er genau wusste, was ein Bandleader zu leisten hatte, ignorierte dieser auch gerne den Fakt, dass sein Hirn sehr wohl über Jahre darauf getrimmt worden war, sich simple Studiotermine zu merken. Nicht zuletzt deswegen betete ihm Kirito diese wohl auch in schönster Regelmäßigkeit vor. In solchen Momenten hatte auch Karyu, genau wie Giru eben meist nur ein heimliches Augenrollen für den perfektionistischen Sänger übrig. Allerdings nahmen Kiritos Bevormundungen und Nörgeleien in letzter Zeit wirklich überhand. Bevor er sich seine gute Laune jedoch von so einer Nichtigkeit verhageln lassen würde, widmete er sich lieber wieder seinem Gitarristenkollegen und der Frage, die ihn schon interessierte, seit dieser vorhin kurz hinter ihm das Studio verlassen hatte.

 

„Wie hast du ihn dazu gebracht, dich jetzt schon gehen zu lassen?“, hakte Karyu also ehrlich interessiert nach, hatte er selbst sich doch eben noch glücklich geschätzt, nur mit einer halben Stunde Verspätung das Weite suchen zu können. Vor allem da die anderen gerade noch nicht den Anschein erweckt hatten, in den nächsten Stunden Schluss zu machen.

 

„Ich hab ein Date!“, grinste Giru happy übers ganze Gesicht. „Und ich hab zu Kirito gemeint, wenn er mich nicht gehen lässt, bin ich morgen unausstehlich und nicht zu gebrauchen.“

 

„Nette Taktik, die muss ich mir merken“, stellte Karyu leise lachend fest und schlüpfte durch die schwere Metalltüre der Tiefgarage, die Giru gerade für ihn offenhielt. „Dein Date ist nicht zufällig die kleine Blondine, die dir letzte Woche in der Bar schöne Augen gemacht hat?“, erkundigte er sich neugierig und wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen.

 

„Geeenau die.“

 

„Das ging ja schnell.“

 

„Wer kann, der kann!“ Giru warf sich in seine beste Angeberpose. „Kannst mir aber gern die Daumen drücken“, setzte er dann noch, weitaus kleinlauter nach. „Ich glaub, mich hat‘s total erwischt.“

 

Karyu stutzte kurz. So viel Offenheit in Gefühlsdingen war er, zumindest in den letzten Jahren einfach nicht mehr gewohnt, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern.

 

„Na klar doch“, versprach er, hob demonstrativ seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände. „Dann mal viel Erfolg heute Abend“, grinste er vielsagend, winkte noch kurz und joggte dann zu seinem Wagen hinüber, wurde aber auf halber Strecke von Girus Stimme nochmal kurz aufgehalten.

 

„Du Karyu, kommt Tsukasa jetzt eigentlich auch?“

 

„Ehm, soweit ich weiß, hat er sich freischaufeln können, ja“, erwiderte er lächelnd und erinnerte sich daran, wie enttäuscht er noch Anfang der Woche gewesen war, als Tsukasa meinte, er wäre wegen seinem Enka Projekt ausgerechnet heute nicht in Tokyo. Kein Wunder also, dass er sich riesig über dessen Nachricht gefreut hatte, die gestern Abend noch eingetrudelt war. Auch wenn diese, typisch Tsukatchi eben, flapsig und sehr kurz ausgefallen war, hatte sich ein - **bin doch dabei!** \- noch nie so gut angehört.

 

„Hey, alle vier mal wieder auf einem Haufen. Das kann ja was werden.“

 

„Davon kannst du ausgehen“, lachte Karyu leise, „es ist eh schon viel zu lange her.“

 

„Dann viel Spaß und treib‘s mal nicht zu bunt … Oder doch, treib‘s bunt. Dann fällt´s nicht auf, wenn ich morgen nicht ganz bei der Sache bin.“ Giru grinste frech, winkte Karyu noch zu und ging nun selbst beschwingt zu seinem Auto hinüber.

 

„Danke, dir auch!“ rief dieser, schon halb im Auto sitzend, „den werde ich bestimmt haben,“ murmelte er weitaus leiser und nur zu sich, zog die Wagentür zu und stöpselte erst einmal sein Handy in die Freisprecheinrichtung. Immerhin rechnete er schon damit, dass sich Hizumi spätestens in zehn Minuten melden würde, um sich nach seinem Verbleib zu erkundigen.

 

Den Motor startend, ließ er das Seitenfenster hinab und steckte sich eine wohlverdiente Feierabendzigarette an, bevor er langsam hinter Giru her durch die Tiefgarage und die Rampe nach oben fuhr. An der Oberfläche angekommen, hupte Giru zweimal kurz zum Abschied und grinsend streckte Karyu die Hand aus dem geöffneten Fenster, winkte und bog dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ab.

 

Kaum fünf Minuten später verwarf er sein Vorhaben noch nach Hause zu fahren, um sich etwas Legereres anzuziehen. Natürlich waren Tokyos Straßen auch heute notorisch verstopft und interessierten sich nicht dafür, dass er es eigentlich eilig hatte. Nun gut, dann war er für den Anlass eben etwas overdressed. Besser als anders herum und so musste er sich zumindest nicht noch mit seinen Haaren herumärgern. Nun hatte es doch noch einen Vorteil, dass seine Stylistin heute Nachmittag mit Haarspray etwas großzügiger gewesen war, als sie ihn für den Dreh ihres Werbeclips zur neuen Single hergerichtet hatte. Karyu zog ein letztes Mal genüsslich an seiner Zigarette, bevor er diese aus dem Fenster schnippte und erinnerte sich ein wenig wehmütig daran, dass Zero, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm, immer ein Händchen dafür gehabt hatte, das Gemüse auf seinem Kopf mit nur wenigen Handgriffen in etwas Vorzeigbares zu verwandeln.

_Gefrustet zupfte ich an meinen Haaren herum, stellte aber nach einem Blick in den noch immer leicht beschlagenen Spiegel fest, dass auch diese Variante ebenso nach will und kann nicht aussah wie all die Vorangegangenen. Erst eine Bewegung hinter mir und Zeros leises Lachen rissen mich aus der Betrachtung meines missmutig dreinschauenden Spiegelbilds._

_„Brauchst du Hilfe?“, murmelte er und ich konnte die deutliche Belustigung über meine Misere in seiner dunklen Stimme mitschwingen hören._

_//Gemeinheit//, dachte ich und zog eine Schnute, um meinen Missmut auch optisch zum Ausdruck zu bringen, drehte mich aber trotzdem ganz vom Spiegel weg. Ich hatte ja eh schon eingesehen, dass es ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen war und schaute Zero daher etwas verzweifelt an. Eben noch gegen den Rahmen der Badezimmertüre gelehnt, legte er jetzt seinen Kleidungsstapel auf der Waschmaschine ab und kam augenrollend auf mich zu._

_„Hinsetzen und still halten, sonst kommen wir wegen dir wirklich noch zu spät.“ Zero schaute mich streng an, aber mir blieb das belustigte Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen nicht verborgen. So schlich sich auch auf meine Züge wieder das für mich doch so typische, leicht perverse Grinsen, wusste ich doch nur zu gut, weshalb wir mal wieder zu spät dran waren. Also ließ ich mich ohne weitere Worte auf den Badewannenrand drücken und schloss genießend die Augen, als Zeros Finger sanft durch meine Haare fuhren. Hier und da zog er eine meiner Strähnen glatt und vollbrachte in kaum einer Minute das, womit ich mich schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit quälte._

_„Danke“, lächelte ich nach oben, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf seinen nackten Bauch und fuhr dann, erneut grinsend, an seinen Oberschenkeln hinauf, unter das knappe Handtuch. Gespannt beobachtete ich, wie es unter dem leichten Zug nachgab und der Schwerkraft folgend, langsam zu Boden glitt._

_„Kaaaryu …!“_

Ein zaghaftes Schmunzeln schlich sich auf Karyus Lippen, während er an einer roten Ampel erneut zum Stehen verdammt, noch wenige Momente seinen Erinnerungen nachhing, bis ihn das Klingeln seines Handys aus eben jenen riss.

 

„Hey Hizu, du lässt nach. Ich hab deinen Anruf schon vor zehn Minuten erwartet“, neckte er, die Begrüßung seines Gegenparts gar nicht erst abwartend.

 

„Na nicht ganz“, drang eine dunkle Stimme an sein Ohr, die augenblicklich eine wohlige Wärme in seinem Inneren auslöste und Karyus eben noch neckendes Grinsen in ein sachtes, beinahe liebevolles Lächeln verwandelte.

 

„Zero“, stellte er überflüssigerweise fest, hatte sich aber schnell wieder gefasst und stellte eine weitaus naheliegendere Frage: „Wieso rufst du von Hizus Handy aus an?“ Zero gluckste und über das Stimmengewirr und die leise Musik aus dem Lautsprecher hinweg glaubte Karyu, Tsukasas empörtes Grummeln und Hizumis triumphierendes Gackern hören zu können.

 

„Ach, Hizumi ist mitten unterm Anrufen plötzlich eingefallen, dass er Tsukasa ganz dringend davon abhalten muss, sich jetzt schon die Kante zu geben, weil du ja noch nicht da bist und so. Dann hat er mir das Handy in die Hand gedrückt und jetzt kommst du eben in den Genuss, mit mir telefonieren zu dürfen.“ Karyu konnte das amüsierte Grinsen des anderen regelrecht aus dessen Stimme heraushören und schüttelte über Zeros verspielte Art, die immer dann zum Vorschein kam, wenn er schon das ein oder andere Bierchen getrunken hatte, nur sacht den Kopf.

 

„Ihr scheint ja alle schon gut dabei zu sein - und das wo ich noch nicht einmal eine Stunde zu spät dran bin.“ Leicht schmollte er nun schon, hätten seine Freunde doch wenigstens noch ein bisschen warten können und fuhr an, als die Ampel vor ihm endlich auf grün umschaltete.

 

„Tja mein Lieber. Wer zu spät kommt, den bestraft das Leben … oder der muss eben mehr saufen, sobald er seinen nicht vorhandenen Hintern endlich hier her bewegt hat.“

 

„Pfff“, machte Karyu auf den Kommentar mit seinem nicht vorhandenen Hintern hin, wollte eigentlich noch eine Runde weiterschmollen, merkte aber schnell, dass ihm sein Gesprächspartner gerade eh nicht zuhörte. Dank der vielsagenden Geräuschkulisse, die noch immer durch seine Freisprechanlage drang, konnte er sich die Szene, welche sich Zeros Augen bieten musste, jedoch beinahe bildlich vorstellen. Er war sich fast zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass gerade Hizumis Kopf dran glauben musste. Tsukasa hatte wohl die Nase voll von ihrem Kleinsten und trommelte nun mit wahlweise Stäbchen oder Kugelschreibern oder irgendeinem, auch nur im Ansatz Drumsticks ähnelnden Gegenstand auf dessen Haupt herum.

 

„Bestell mir schon mal ‘n Bier und zwei, drei Sake. Ich bin in zehn Minuten bei euch“, bat er Zero lachend und konnte über die Macken seiner drei Chaoten nur den Kopf schütteln.

 

„Beeil dich. Wer weiß was Tsukasa macht, sobald wieder Alkohol am Tisch steht“, raunte dieser gespielt verschwörerisch in das Telefon, war aber wohl nicht leise genug gewesen. Zumindest schloss Karyu das aus dem leisen „Autsch“, das Zero im nächsten Augenblick über die Lippen kam.

 

„Mach ich“, gluckste er, „bis gleich.“

 

Zeros kurze Verabschiedung noch abwartend, beendete er das Gespräch und bog, noch immer leise vor sich hin lachend, in eine kaum befahrene Seitenstraße ein, die ihn auf schnellstem Wege endlich aus dem tobenden Herzen Tokyos hinaus in den Randbezirk bringen würde, in dem sich ihr Stammlokal befand.

 

~*~

 

Karyu ächzte leise, als er aus seinem Wagen stieg und ihm sogleich die noch immer viel zu warme, feuchte Luft entgegenschlug. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er in klimatisierten Räumen oder Fahrzeugen verbracht, dementsprechend fühlte er sich nun als wäre er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand gelaufen, die ihm kurzzeitig sogar das Atmen erschwerte.

 

„Ich sollte doch das Rauchen aufhören“, murmelte er, seinen Worten zum Trotz mit einer Kippe im Mundwinkel, die er sich ansteckte, nachdem er den Wagen verschlossen hatte. Gemächlich setzte er sich in Bewegung und trat den kurzen Weg vom Parkplatz zu seinem Ziel an. Kaum hatte er Minuten später den schummrig beleuchteten Innenraum der Bar betreten, hielt er auch schon nach den anderen Ausschau. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er sie allerdings nicht entdecken und fragte sich schon, ob sie womöglich bereits nach hinten verschwunden waren, um eine der Karaokemaschinen unsicher zu machen. Im gleichen Moment jedoch drang nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend Hizumis eigenwilliges Lachen an seine Ohren, bevor er seine Truppe auch schon in eine der etwas abgelegeneren Nischen um einen runden Tisch versammelt entdeckte.

 

Wie so oft in den vergangenen Jahren wusste Karyu nicht, wie er sich beim Anblick seiner Freunde, seiner ehemaligen Bandkollegen fühlen sollte. In erster Linie überwog natürlich die Freude, sie alle endlich mal wieder zu sehen, allerdings wurde diese auch immer von weniger schönen Gefühlen begleitet. Das vordringlichste war wohl die Sehnsucht. Vor allem wenn sein Blick wie gerade jetzt an Zero hängen blieb, ihm auch die kleinsten Veränderungen an dessen Äußeren auffielen, die ihm früher aus der einfachen Tatsache heraus, dass sie sich täglich zu Gesicht bekommen hatten, schlichtweg entgangen wären. So viele Kleinigkeiten, die ihm nur zu deutlich vor Augen führten, welch hohen Preis er für seine damaligen Entscheidungen noch immer zu zahlen hatte.

 

Aber noch bevor ihn diese Erkenntnis übermannen, ihm seine gute Laune rauben konnte, hatte ihn Zero entdeckt und winkte ihn herüber. Demonstrativ hielt er dabei Tsukasa auf Abstand, dessen Aufmerksamkeit wie gebannt an einem, vermutlich seinem Glas Bier hing. Rigoros schob Karyu seine trüben Gedanken weit von sich und ließ zu, dass das Grinsen zurückkehrte, welches er heute schon den ganzen Tag nicht wirklich hatte unterdrücken können.

 

„Hallo zusammen!“, rief er, ebenso kurz winkend und ging die paar Schritte zur Nische hinüber. Hizumi war aufgestanden, sodass Karyu auf der Sitzecke durchrutschen konnte, aber bevor er sich setzte, zog er den Ältesten erst einmal in eine kräftige Umarmung. Nebenbei klapste er Tsukasa, nicht ohne eine ordentliche Portion Schadenfreude auf die Finger, hatte sich dieser doch an Zero vorbei gemogelt und wollte gerade nach seinem Bierglas greifen.

 

„Pfoten weg, das is‘ meins“, murrte er, leerte das Glas gleich einmal zur Hälfte und legte dann seinen Arm um Zero, drückte ihn kurz, aber fest an sich. „Danke, dass du mein Bier so heldenhaft verteidigt hast“, grinste er nun und streckte dem schmollenden Tsukasa feixend die Zunge raus.

 

Nicht einmal fünf Minuten waren verstrichen und Karyu fühlte sich bereits wieder wie früher. Tsukasa und Hizumi blödelten herum und Zero hatte ihn, kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, auch schon auf seine so typisch charmante Art auf sein, für den Anlass etwas überzogenes Outfit angesprochen.

 

„Hat dich ein Stylist auf dem Weg hierher überfallen?“, grinste der Bassist und strich ihm den Kragen seines Oberteils glatt. Karyu lächelte, musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment die Augen zu schließen, um diese Berührung besser genießen zu können.

 

„Wir hatten nachmittags noch ‘nen kurzen Videodreh und dann war keine Zeit mehr nach Hause zu fahren, kennst das ja“, schmunzelte er, drehte kurz den Kopf, um nach seinem Glas greifen und einen Schluck trinken zu können. Leicht erschauderte er, als ihm Zero nun über die kurz rasierten Seiten seiner Haare streichelte, ihm die sanften Finger einen Schauer über den Rücken jagten.

 

„Mir gefällt dein neuer Haarschnitt“, grinste der Kleinere, strich zur Verdeutlichung nochmal spielerisch über die feinen Stoppeln, bevor er sich abwandte und schleunigst sein Bierglas festhielt, dass wegen Tsukasas wild gestikulierender Arme Gefahr lief, umgeworfen zu werden.

 

Karyu atmete einmal tief durch, drängte die Röte zurück, welche diese unbedachten Worte und Berührungen ausgelöst hatten und deren Wärme er schon auf seinen Wangen spüren konnte. Wieso machte Zero so was? Viel Zeit zum Grübeln blieb ihm jedoch nicht, wurde er im nächsten Augenblick auch schon lautstark aufgefordert, sich um die nächste Runde zu kümmern.

 

~*~

 

Einige Zeit - und Runden - später stützte ein breit grinsender und deutlich angeheiterter Karyu seinen Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und legte sein Kinn in die offene Handfläche, um das Schauspiel, welches Hizumi und Tsukasa veranstalteten, besser betrachten zu können. Wild umher fuchtelnd unterhielten sich die beiden über wusste der Himmel was und waren dabei in einen derart derben Dialekt verfallen, dass er kaum jedes zweite Wort verstand.

 

„Worüber reden die eigentlich?“, nuschelte Zero neben ihm und steckte sich die Zigarette an, die in seinem Mundwinkel klemmte. Statt jedoch seine Hand einfach wieder zu senken, warf er nur kurz das Feuerzeug zurück auf den Tisch und legte sie dann auf Karyus Oberschenkel ab. Verwundert wanderte eine seiner Augenbrauen nach oben, aber er verkniff sich einen Kommentar, genoss er doch insgeheim diese vertraute, aber schon so lange nicht mehr verspürte Geste viel zu sehr.

 

„Irgendwas Technisches … glaube ich. Oder Essen … hmm. Es könnte aber natürlich auch ums Wetter gehen“, grinste Karyu nun noch breiter und schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf. „Immer wieder faszinierend.“

 

„Na wohl eher beängstigend, so wie die beiden rumfuchteln.“

 

„Die haben halt Nachholbedarf“, merkte er noch immer amüsiert an, lehnte sich wieder nach hinten, leerte sein Bier und unterdrückte ein sachtes Schaudern, als Zeros Finger über die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels geisterten.

 

„Wohl eher 3/8 im Turm“, lachte dieser leise und schaute ihn dann mit neckischem Schmunzeln an. „Wobei sie da nicht die einzigen sind, was?“

 

„Mmmh, ich fühle mich damit in bester Gesellschaft.“ Erst vielsagend auf die Hand des Jüngeren hinunter sehend, die noch immer sacht über seinen Schenkel streichelte, erwiderte er Zeros Blick nicht minder schelmisch. Gerade wollte er seine Hand über die des Kleineren legen, als Hizumi unerwartet seine Aufmerksamkeit von Tsukasa auf sie lenkte und vor sich hin grummelte.

 

„Ihr macht euch doch schon wieder über uns lustig!“

 

„Iwo, das würden wir doch nie machen, stimmt’s Karyu?“

 

„Nie im Leben“, nickte der übertrieben und schaute Hizumi mit seinem besten Unschuldsblick an, innerlich leise seufzend, als die warme Hand von seinem Oberschenkel verschwand.

 

„Pfff, wer´s glaubt.“ Hizumi schnaubte, trank sein Bier aus und machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung in Zeros Richtung. „Dafür holst du die nächste Runde.“

 

„Bin nicht dran“, nuschelte der Angesprochene, erhob sich aber dennoch von seinem Platz und stupste Tsukasa an, damit dieser ihn aus der Bank lassen würde. „Außerdem hab ich ein dringendes Bedürfnis, von dem ihr mich besser nicht abhalten solltet. Sonst putzt ihr die Sauerei weg“, grinste er, streckte Hizumi noch frech die Zunge raus und verschwand dann in Richtung der Toiletten, nachdem er seine Zigarette noch im Ascher ausgedrückt hatte.

 

„Ich geh“, meldete sich da Tsukasa zu Wort, der sich das Intermezzo gerade nur stumm grinsend mit angesehen hatte. „Steh ja sowieso schon und dann kann ich auch gleich mal schauen, ob schon ein Karaoke-Zimmer freigeworden ist.“

 

Nachdem also auch Tsukasa verschwunden war, wurde es für einige Augenblicke still an ihrem Tisch und erst jetzt bemerkte Karyu, wie verdammt müde er doch war. Verwundern tat ihn diese Tatsache jedoch keineswegs, war heute doch der erste Abend seit Wochen, an dem er das Studio vor Mitternacht verlassen hatte. Von seinem nicht vorhandenen Schlafrhythmus in den letzten Tagen mal ganz abgesehen. Leise gähnend streckte er kurz die Arme über den Kopf und drückte den Rücken durch, bevor er Hizumi entschuldigend anlächelte.

 

„Na, dich hat der Sklaventreiber mal wieder auf Trab gehalten, was?“, merkte dieser daraufhin mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen an. Karyu seufzte nur langgezogen und verschränkte die Arme auf der Tischplatte, ließ seinen Kopf darauf sinken und schloss für wenige Momente die Augen. Leise lachte er, der Laut durch seine kauernde Haltung gedämpft, als Hizumi das wohl als Einladung ansah, ihm einmal ungestraft durchs Haar wuscheln zu dürfen.

 

„Lass das“, knurrte er gespielt erbost, schob die freche Hand weg und richtete sich wieder auf. „War heute auch nicht schlimmer als sonst“, beantwortete er, wenn auch verspätet Hizumis Frage. „Kirito ist unzufrieden mit mir und das lässt er mich spüren‘“, brummte er leise, ein wenig in Gedanken und runzelte die Stirn, als sein Gegenüber ein kaum hörbares Seufzen von sich gab.

 

„Ich hätte dir diesen Floh niemals ins Ohr setzen dürfen, das hat es wohl nicht besser für dich gemacht.“ Hizumi rieb sich übers Gesicht, war plötzlich wieder so ernst, wie er ihn in den letzten Jahren leider viel zu oft hatte sehen müssen.

 

„Hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen, Hizumi.“ Karyu lächelte, strubbelte dem Kleinsten nun seinerseits durch die noch immer ungewohnt kurzen Strähnen. „Ich trage deutlich mehr Schuld an meiner Misere als du“, murmelte er und erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch vor ein paar Wochen zurück …

 

_Gähnend streckte ich mich, meine Muskeln protestierten schmerzhaft, hatte ich die letzte Stunde doch vorgebeugt über den Reglern der Mischmaschine im Studio gehangen, um meine neuste Idee in eine Form zu bringen, an der auch Kirito nichts mehr auszusetzen haben würde. Zu sagen, es würde mich tierisch fuchsen, dass nun schon seit Monaten jede einzelne meiner Ideen aus Prinzip - so kam es mir jedenfalls vor - in so viele Einzelteile zerrupft wurde, bis sie am Ende kaum noch als **meine** Schöpfung bezeichnet werden konnte, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. _

_„Pfff“, schnaubte ich leise, zog mir die großen Kopfhörer von den Ohren und erhob mich, um mir meine nicht minder schmerzenden Beine zu vertreten._

_Das Stück war gut, verdammt gut, um nicht zu sagen eines meiner Besten, bedachte man, dass es noch den treibenden Rhythmus eines Schlagzeugs, die dumpfen Vibrationen eines Basses und die Botschaft einer Stimme bedurfte, um es zu etwas wirklich Grandiosem zu machen. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zog ich den USB-Stick aus dem Laufwerk, nachdem eine Meldung auf dem Laptop mir angezeigt hatte, dass die Musik sicher übertragen worden war._

_Gedankenverloren ließ ich den silbernen Datenträger durch meine Finger wandern. Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich, wie Zero, Tsukasa und Hizumi früher reagiert hätten, hätte ich ihnen mit stolzem Grinsen im Gesicht mein Werk zum ersten Mal vorgestellt. Hizumi wäre wohl der Erste gewesen, den es nicht mehr auf seinem Platz gehalten hätte. Noch bevor die Melodie zur Hälfte unseren kleinen Probenraum erfüllt hätte, wäre er aufgesprungen und zu seiner Umhängetasche geeilt, um dieser Notizbuch und Stift nahezu zu entreißen. Mit hochkonzentriertem Ausdruck auf dem aufgeregt erröteten Gesicht, hätte er es sich dann in der Couchecke bequem gemacht, um mit dem Schreiben zu beginnen. Nichts hatte Hizumi so inspirieren können, wie eine neue, noch gänzlich unverbrauchte Melodie. Aber auch Tsukasa hätte sich nicht lange still halten können, hätte irgendwann begonnen auf seinen Oberschenkeln herumzutrommeln, während in seinem Kopf schon die ersten Rhythmen Gestalt annahmen. Zero hätte sich Zeit gelassen, hätte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zunächst das gesamte Stück angehört, aber spätestens beim zweiten Durchlauf hätte auch er sich erhoben, wäre zu seinem Bass gegangen. Wenige Augenblicke später hätten die ersten melancholisch tiefen Töne seines Instrumentes den Raum erfüllt und hätten mir, wie so oft, eine wohlige Gänsehaut über den Rücken gejagt._

_Über meine eigene doch recht verklärte Sicht der Vergangenheit leise lachend, schüttelte ich den Kopf. So oder so ähnlich waren unsere kreativen Treffen alle Jubeljahre vielleicht einmal abgelaufen. Vielmehr hatten wir unsere, oftmals doch recht gewöhnungsbedürftigen Ideen einander um die Ohren gehauen und solange gegenseitig daran herumgefeilt, bis schlussendlich doch noch etwas Anständiges dabei herausgekommen war._

_Oder ich war mal wieder über Stunden allein in meinem Kämmerlein gesessen und hatte mir meinen unkreativen Kopf zermartert. Irgendwann war mir vom Rauchen dann meist so schlecht geworden, während die Sicht im kleinen Raum durch all den Rauch so vernebelt gewesen war, dass ich am Ende meiner Geduld angelangt, die nur halb fertigen und unzusammenhängenden Passagen noch schnell gespeichert hatte, um diese unserem Vocal am nächsten Tag mit den lieblichen Worten - Mach du was aus dem Mist, ich hab keinen Bock mehr! - an den Kopf zu knallen. Und während ich also mit mir und der Welt unzufrieden gewesen wäre, hätten sich Zero und auch Tsukasa mal wieder schön aus allem heraus gehalten._

_Aber nicht bei diesem Stück. Ich hielt den kleinen Datenträger noch einmal vor meine Augen und nickte mir selbst zu, bevor ich ihn in meine Umhängetasche steckte. Dieses Stück hätte meine Jungs von den Socken gerissen und denselben Effekt würde es auch bei Kohta, Giru und Takeo haben … Kirito hin oder her._

_Leise gähnend schloss ich die Tür zum Studio ab, hatte vorher noch schnell alle Lichter gelöscht und steckte mir, trotz Rauchverbots in den Fluren eine Zigarette an. Wenigstens ein Vorteil, wenn man als Letzter das Gebäude verließ. Gerade wollte ich mich auf den Weg in die Tiefgarage machen, als mich ein leises Klingeln innehalten ließ. Ein wenig umständlich kramte ich in meiner Umhängetasche, bis ich das munter vibrierende Handy zu fassen bekam._

_„Hallo Hizumi“, flötete ich fröhlich in den kleinen Apparat, schulterte meine Tasche wieder und lehnte mich an eine der Flurwände. Der Empfang wäre zu schlecht gewesen, um das Gespräch auf dem Weg in die Tiefgarage fortsetzen zu können._

_„Was treibt dich dazu, mich um halb drei morgens anzurufen? Langeweile?“ Ich grinste und zog genüsslich an meiner Zigarette, dem überdrehten Geplapper Hizumis am anderen Ende lauschend. Na da hatte aber wirklich jemand Mitteilungsbedarf, stellte ich amüsiert fest und hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu, wie es meine Art war, wenn Hizumi mal wieder in einen regelrechten Redeschwall verfiel._

_„Natürlich kann ich nicht verantworten, dass du vor Langeweile eingehst“, lachte ich leise, als doch mal wieder eine Reaktion von mir verlangt wurde. „Ist Tsukasa mit seinem Enka mal wieder zu sehr eingespannt, um Zeit für dich zu haben?“, neckte ich weiter, stutzte dann aber, mein Gesichtsausdruck nun deutlich weniger fröhlich als noch Sekunden zuvor. „Ach, Maifo sind auf Tour?“, fragte ich dümmlich, selbst erstaunt darüber, dass ich wohl in den letzten Monaten so eingespannt gewesen war, dass ich nicht mal mehr mitbekam, wenn bei Zero und Tsukasa eine Tour anstand. Erst jetzt fiel mir auch auf, wie lange es schon wieder her war, dass ich mit den anderen beiden in irgendeiner Form Kontakt gehabt hatte. Wieder stach das Gefühl in mir, dass mir die anderen mehr und mehr zu entgleiten schienen. Oder war ich es, der sich immer weiter von unserer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit entfernte?_

_„Karyu?“, erklang es teils fragend, teils etwas genervt aus dem kleinen Telefon und holte mich ins Hier und Jetzt zurück._

_„Ja, ich hab nur grad nachgedacht. Weißt du was? Ich versuch morgen…, äh, heute Abend spätestens um acht hier raus zu kommen und dann gehen wir was Essen. Haben wir schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gemacht.“_

_~*~_

_Ich entdeckte Hizumi beinahe sofort, als ich das kleine italienische Restaurant betrat, in dem wir uns verabredet hatten. Schnell stellte ich den Regenschirm in den dafür vorgesehenen Ständer, zog mir die trotz Schirm leicht nass gewordene Jacke von den Schultern und hängte sie an die Garderobe, bevor ich zu seinem Tisch hinüberging._

_„Boah, was für ein Sauwetter“, meckerte ich und drückte den Kleineren kurz, bevor ich mich setzte. „Hey Hizu“, begrüßte ich ihn schließlich etwas verspätet und fuhr mir einmal durch meine leicht feuchten Haare. „Sorry, dass du warten musstest, kennst das ja.“_

_„Hallo Großer.“ Hizumi nickte verstehend und winkte ab. „Kein Problem, ich - oder besser mein Magen konnte nur nicht mit dem Essen warten“, grinste er dann und deutete auf einen Teller mit verschiedenster Antipasti, von dem schon mehr als die Hälfte fehlte._

_„Wohl eher dein Loch ohne Boden, das du Magen nennst“, neckte ich und bestellte mir ein Glas Rotwein beim Kellner, der gerade an unseren Tisch getreten war. „Weißt du denn schon, was du willst?“_

_Hizumi nickte und so setzte ich meiner Bestellung noch meine standardmäßige Salamipizza hinterher, bevor ich mich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag gemütlich im Stuhl nach hinten lehnte und fühlen konnte, wie beinahe automatisch die Anspannung aus meinen Muskeln wich._

_„Gott, ich sollte wirklich öfter mal rauskommen“, murmelte ich, lehnte mich wieder nach vorne und mopste mir eine eingelegte, mit Frischkäse gefüllte Peperoni von Hizumis Vorspeisenteller._

_„Wem sagst du das … ich sitze momentan beinahe 24/7 in der Bude vorm PC, um die Designs für das nächste Offlinestore -Event fertig zu bekommen.“_

_„Läuft momentan echt gut bei dir, oder?“_

_„Kann mich nicht beklagen. Und bei dir?“_

_~*~_

_Ich hatte mich tatsächlich, anders als befürchtet, prima mit Hizumi unterhalten und selbst als wir auf Zero und Tsukasa zu sprechen kamen, hatte das nicht an meiner guten Laune rütteln können. Es war auch nicht bei einem Gläschen Wein geblieben und nachdem nun auch mein Bauch gut gefüllt war, machte sich Müdigkeit in mir breit. Mein Gähnen hinter einer Hand versteckend, sah ich Hizumi dabei zu, wie er doch tatsächlich auch noch den allerletzten Rest seiner übergroßen Portion Nudeln mit Meeresfrüchten verdrückte. Bei diesem Anblick fragte ich mich nicht zum ersten Mal, wo der Kleine das alles hinsteckte._

_„Ich sag ja … Loch ohne Boden“, grinste ich._

_„Bist ja nur neidisch.“ Auch Hizumi grinste, wischte sich den Mund ab und trank einen Schluck Wasser, bevor er mich plötzlich vollkommen ernst anschaute. „Karyu?“_

_„Hm?“, brummte ich und runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Was war denn nun kaputt?_

_„Ich werde mich operieren lassen“, erklärte er schließlich mit monotoner Stimme und ich spürte regelrecht, wie mir gerade alles aus dem Gesicht fiel._

_„Was? Aber … ich dachte, die Risiken für deine Stimme sind zu hoch, um eine Operation überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen?“_

_„Ja, sind sie … oder besser gesagt waren sie auch“, nickte Hizumi und ich wusste beim besten Willen nicht, ob er diese Aussage nun positiv oder negativ meinte._

_„Wie meinst du das?“, hakte ich auch deswegen nach. „Ist das was Neues? Ein neuer Therapieansatz mit weniger Risiken oder so?“_

_„Nicht direkt …“_

_Stumm schaute ich ihm ins Gesicht, wartete auf eine Erklärung, die wenige Augenblicke später, begleitet von einem langen Seufzen, dann auch kam._

_„Du weißt ja, dass ich jetzt schon seit Jahren mit meiner Therapeutin das gesunde Stimmband trainiere … und solange ich nur rede, hört man die Veränderung ja wirklich kaum noch …“_

_Hizumi pausierte und ich nickte bekräftigend, wusste ich doch um die Stimmbildungsstunden, die er mehrmals die Woche besuchte und deren Fortschritte wir alle zusammen während Kiritos Event bestaunen durften, als wir für einige Songs wieder als D'espairsRay auf der Bühne gestanden hatten._

_„… allerdings sind sich meine Ärzte und auch die Therapeutin einig … dass es besser nicht mehr werden wird.“ Hizumi griff nach seinem Wasser und trank erneut einen großen Schluck. „Verstehst du? Rein über die Stimmbildung werde ich es nicht schaffen, jemals wieder professionell singen zu können.“_

_Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde mir der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, während sich gleichzeitig ein großer Kloß in meinem Hals bildete, der mir das Atmen schwer machte._

_„Darum hast du dich plötzlich doch für die OP entschieden?“, fragte ich unnötigerweise nach, wohl eher um überhaupt etwas zu sagen und Hizumi nicht nur entsetzt anzustarren._

_„Ja.“_

_„Aber was ist, wenn es schief geht?“_

_„Dann habe ich doch nichts verloren…“_

_„Du könntest deine Stimme gänzlich verlieren!“, brauste ich auf, hätte ihm diese Worte am liebsten ins Gesicht gebrüllt, riss mich aber zusammen. Immerhin wollte ich nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Lokals auf uns ziehen._

_„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst.“ Im Gegensatz zu mir selbst war Hizumi vollkommen ruhig und schaute mich auch weiterhin offen an. „Aber ich will mir später nicht selbst vorwerfen müssen, dass ich nicht alles versucht habe. Es sind jetzt über fünf Jahre und meine Chancen auf Heilung tendieren gen Null…, wenn ich die Operation nicht machen lasse.“_

_„Ich versteh dich doch, aber …“ Ich rieb mir übers Gesicht, atmete ein-, zweimal tief durch und schaute dann wieder auf. „Und wann genau?“_

_„Mitte Oktober.“_

_„So früh schon? Nicht mal mehr drei Monate …“, murmelte ich und versuchte das ungute Gefühl in meiner Magengegend zu ignorieren. Himmel, was würde passieren, wenn Hizumi tatsächlich seine Stimme verlieren, oder die Operation doch nicht den gewünschten Erfolg mit sich bringen würde? Und was würde passieren, wenn … Hizumi wieder ganz gesund werden würde … wieder würde singen können?_

_„Okay, falls … WENN alles gut geht … wie geht es dann weiter?“, fragte ich zögernd und Hizumi lächelte mich an, sah plötzlich so erleichtert aus, dass auch an meinen Mundwinkeln kurz ein kleines Schmunzeln zupfte._

_„Im Prinzip geht es dann genauso weiter wie jetzt auch. Nachdem alles verheilt ist natürlich. Wieder Medikamente und Stimmbildung … nur eben mit dem Unterschied, dass ich mich hoffentlich nicht Jahre auf der Stelle bewegen werde, nur um doch nicht vorwärts zu kommen.“_

_„Gott, Hizumi! Weißt du eigentlich, was du da andeutest?“ Ich fuhr mir erneut durchs Haar, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zog an meinen hellbraunen Strähnen. „Ich versuche schon so lange meine Hoffnung klein zu halten und jetzt kommst du mit so einer Ankündigung daher.“_

_„Ich weiß, aber hätte ich dir denn nichts sagen sollen?“_

_„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht …“_

_„Hör zu Karyu. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Monate oder sogar Jahre dauern wird, aber ich werde es schaffen. Ich werde wieder auf der Bühne stehen und singen…aber nur mit euch!“ Hizumi sprach mit so viel Überzeugung, dass der Kloß in meinem Hals nur noch größer zu werden schien._

_„Tsukasa und Zero wissen also schon Bescheid, ja?“_

_„Ja … Und sie haben die gleichen Bedenken wie du. Dennoch …“_

_„… verstehen sie, warum du es tun musst“, beendete ich seinen Satz und seufzte schwer. „Das tue ich doch auch.“_

_„Aber du weißt nicht, ob du es erträgst auf ein Wunder zu hoffen“, stellte Hizumi halb überzeugt, halb fragend fest und schaute mir direkt ins Gesicht._

_„Wie meinst du das?“_

_„Zero und Tsukasa weiß ich einzuschätzen. Bei ihnen kann ich mir sicher sein. Aber du bist die Variable in meiner Gleichung, die alles zu Fall bringen könnte.“_

_Absolut entsetzt schaute ich Hizumi an, konnte mit seinen Worten gerade einfach nichts anfangen, oder besser gesagt wollte ich es nicht. Zu viel Hoffnung hatten mir diese bereits wieder gegeben. Hoffnung, die ich mir - so dachte ich zumindest - schon lange verboten hatte._

_„Ich verstehe nicht was du mir sagen willst.“_

_„ Ach Karyu. Du versuchst so angestrengt deinen Platz in Kiritos Band zu finden, dich zu beweisen, dass ich, nein nicht nur ich, wir befürchten, dass sollte ich in ein, zwei Jahren wieder fit genug sein um auf der Bühne zu stehen, du zu involviert sein wirst, um Angelo aufgeben zu können.“_

_Hizumi schaute mich mit seinen großen dunklen Augen an, in denen jetzt so viele Selbstvorwürfe, Unsicherheit und Zweifel schwammen, dass ich regelrecht spürte, wie sich eine eiserne Faust um mein Herz legte._

_„Hizu“, murmelte ich, noch immer fassungslos über den Beinahe-Ausbruch des Älteren und blickte verwundert auf die Hand, die sich über den Tisch geschoben, nach meiner eigenen gegriffen hatte. Hizumi war ein sehr taktiler Mensch, schon immer gewesen. Normalerweise kamen seine Knuddelattacken aber aus dem Affekt heraus, forderte unser Kleinster Umarmungen regelrecht ein oder hatte früher einen von uns des Öfteren als Kopfkissenersatz benutzt, wenn er nach einem Gig mal wieder im Van eingeschlafen war. Aber eine solch gezielte, beinahe brüderlich zärtliche Geste war zumindest ich von Hizumi nicht gewohnt._

_„Ich bitte dich, gib mir … gib D'espairsRay noch eine Chance. Ich werde dich … euch nicht noch einmal enttäuschen. Das verspreche ich dir Karyu.“_


	2. Like in the good old days?

„Hey, was sitzt ihr da wie kurz vorm Einschlafen?“ Tsukasas überdrehte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und ein Blick zu Hizumi bestätigte ihm, dass er wohl nicht der einzige war, den soeben die Erinnerungen übermannt hatten. „Nun kommt schon. Unser Bier steht schon im Karaokezimmer und Zero ist auch schon wieder da - allein mit dem Alkohol, das kann nicht gut gehen“, brabbelte der Drummer weiter und hatte Hizumi schon am Arm gepackt, zog ihn ungeduldig auf die Beine und hinter sich her. Der Kleinste ihrer Runde quittierte diesen Übereifer lediglich mit einem leisen Lachen, während er sichtlich Mühe hatte mit Tsukasa Schritt zu halten.

 

Auch Karyu erhob sich nun, klaubte noch Zeros und seine eigene Zigarettenschachtel sowie die Feuerzeuge vom Tisch und folgte den beiden dann weitaus langsamer. In den Wochen, die seit dem Gespräch mit Hizumi vergangen waren, hatte er immer und immer wieder daran denken müssen, was er tun sollte, würde die Operation und die darauf folgende Rehabilitation tatsächlich erfolgreich verlaufen. Man mochte meinen, es gäbe nicht viel darüber nachzudenken. Ganz im Gegenteil. Allein die Vorfreude darauf, mit seinen Jungs wieder auf der Bühne stehen zu können, hätte doch ausreichen müssen, um ihm gar keinen Spielraum für Zweifel und Bedenken zu lassen. Dennoch plagten genau diese Gefühle ihn beinahe täglich. Hizumi hatte ihn richtig eingeschätzt. Er war bereits zu tief in Angelo verstrickt, um sich nun einfach nur freuen und einer vollständigen Heilung, einer Reunion von D'espairsRay entgegen fiebern zu können. Er hatte Kirito zu viel zu verdanken, um unbedacht alles hinwerfen zu können, nur weil Hizumi ihn lockte. Vor allem - was wäre wenn sie tatsächlich wiedervereint wären? Wie lange würde Hizumis Gesundheit diesmal den Strapazen standhalten? Karyu würde eine weitere Trennung nicht überleben … ebenso wenig wie der Älteste selbst.

 

Leise seufzend legte er die Zigarettenschachteln und die Feuerzeuge auf dem niedrigen Tisch im Separee ab, bevor er sich in die Polster der roten Couch neben Zero fallen ließ. Hizumi und Tsukasa waren bereits auf der leicht erhöhten, kleinen Bühne mit der Karaokemaschine zugange. Selbst die kitschige Mini-Discokugel, welche über dem ganzen Szenario schwebte, hatten die beiden schon zum Leben erweckt.

 

„Du siehst aus als wäre dir eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen“, stellte Zero leise fest, beugte sich vor und nahm eines der Biergläser vom Tisch, drückte es ihm in die Hand.

 

„Danke“, murmelte er, trank einen großen Schluck und seufzte leise. „Mir ist nur gerade in den Sinn gekommen, dass es bis zu Hizumis Operation nur noch ein paar Wochen sind.“ Heiteres Lachen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und automatisch wanderte sein Blick zu ihren, augenscheinlich wieder zu Kleinkindern mutierten Freunden hinüber. Offensichtlich fanden diese es gerade mehr als witzig, nach den ältesten Kinderliedern in der Songdatei Ausschau zu halten. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, ob die beiden jemals erwachsen werden würden. „Er scheint das ganze eher locker zu sehen, was?“

 

„Glaube ich nicht.“

 

Verwundert drehte er den Kopf, sah Zero fragend an.

 

„Ich denke, momentan überwiegt einfach die Hoffnung“, erklärte dieser weiter, schaute kurz zu den beiden und dann wieder in Karyus Gesicht. „Außerdem weiß er vermutlich, dass du dir eh genug Sorgen für zwei machst.“

 

„Das hört sich ja fast wie ein Vorwurf an“, murrte Karyu und blies ein wenig eingeschnappt die Backen auf.

 

„Ach Quatsch. Wir wissen doch alle wie du bist“, neckte Zero ihn, mit diesem halben Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, welches es immer wieder schaffte, ihm ganz weiche Knie zu bescheren. Flüchtig tätschelte er ihm noch den Oberschenkel, bevor er aufstand und zu ihren beiden Freunden auf die Bühne ging.

 

//Ach, Zero//, seufzte Karyu innerlich. Diese kleinen Berührungen, die er ihm schon den ganzen Abend über schenkte, waren trotz all der vergangenen Jahre noch immer so vertraut, dass sich trotz der anhaltenden Gedanken und Sorgen um Hizumi ein kleines, wohlig warmes Gefühl in seinem Magen ausbreitete. Auch wenn er noch immer nicht ganz verstand, warum oder wie dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel zu Stande gekommen war. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie es geschafft hatten, ihre Freundschaft, selbst nach ihrem Beziehungsaus noch aufrechtzuerhalten, war diese in den letzten Jahren doch deutlich … kühler - nein, das war nicht das richtige Wort - platonischer geworden. Aber heute schien es beinahe so als wäre alles wie früher.

 

„Hey Großer, schwing deinen nicht vorhandenen Hintern mal hier rüber. Ich will meinen Pflichtsong hinter mich bringen, damit ihr mir nicht ständig in den Ohren liegt.“

 

„Sag nicht immer, dass ich keinen Hintern habe“, murrte Karyu, allerdings mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen und erhob sich.

 

„Warum denn? Ist doch nur die Wahrheit.“

 

„Pfff“, schnaubte er und stellte sich hinter den Kleineren, schaute über dessen Schulter auf das Computerdisplay, auf dem die Songauswahl aufgelistet war. „Ich erinnere mich an Momente, da war dir mein nicht vorhandener Hintern mehr als nur recht“, raunte er anzüglich, aber leise genug, um Hizumi und Tsukasa nicht mithören zu lassen. Der intensive Seitenblick, der ihm daraufhin zuteilwurde, aber vor allem wieder dieses halbe Schmunzeln, ließen sein Herz gleich ums doppelte schneller schlagen.

 

„Du singst heut Bonnys Part, hab ich grad beschlossen“, grinste Zero nun frech und Karyu war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass er diese Aussage nicht nur auf ihren Standard-Karaokesong bezog.

 

„Aber die hat so viel Text … ich bin doch aus der Übung.“

 

„Keine Ausreden … heute bist du dran.“

 

Dieses vielsagende Zwinkern musste er sich eingebildet haben. Ganz sicher. Alles nur Einbildung. Karyu schluckte schwer und richtete sich auf, nachdem Zero ‘ihren‘ schrecklich schmalzigen Song ausgewählt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er ihn vor Jahren mit _‘The Ballad of Bonny and Clyde‘_ nur necken wollen, nachdem er sich bis dato immer erfolgreich vorm Singen gedrückt hatte. Hizumi und Zero hatten damals gewettet. Karyu wusste schon gar nicht mehr, worum es eigentlich gegangen war. Aber dafür wusste er noch immer nur zu gut, dass der Bassist verloren hatte und er ihrem Sänger nur zu gerne damit behilflich gewesen war, ein passendes Lied als Wettschuld auszusuchen. Allerdings hatte er ja nicht damit rechnen können, dass schlussendlich er selbst dazu verdonnert worden war, mit Zero im Duett singen zu müssen, oder dass dieser ihn seitdem auch immer wieder dazu nötigte.

 

~*~

 

Wie vermutet waren sie mit ihrem Lied nicht weit gekommen. Karyu hatte sich ständig verhaspelt und hatte sich irgendwann auf den Boden gehockt, weil er vor lauter Lachen nicht mehr stehen konnte. Zero hatte es einige Sekunden länger als er geschafft, noch einigermaßen ernst zu bleiben, schlussendlich aber auch aufgegeben. Noch immer vor sich hin lachend, schnappte er nach Luft und rappelte sich hoch, als Tsukasa spöttisch klatschend wieder auf die Bühne kam und sich vor dem Computerdisplay aufbaute.

 

„Nu ab mit euch. Lasst mal jemanden singen, der‘s auch kann“, feigste der Drummer, verzog aber im nächsten Moment seine Lippen zu einer Schnute, als sie ihm, fast wie abgesprochen, im dreistimmigen Chor entgegen grölten.

 

“Aber kein Enka!“

 

Daraufhin brach Karyu erneut in heiteres Gelächter aus und hängte sich an Zero, der es mit etwas Mühe schaffte, ihn zum Sofa zu bugsieren. Dort angekommen, ließ er sich auf die Polster fallen, schnappte sich sein Bier und trank es auf ex aus, bevor er japsend Atem holte.

 

„Ich sterbe“, schnaufte er und grinste Zero von unten her schief an, während dieser noch stehengeblieben war und sich gemächlich eine Kippe ansteckte.

 

„Das glaube ich nicht.“

 

„Nein?“

 

„Nein.“ Zero schüttelte den Kopf, zog an der Zigarette und entließ den Rauch nur langsam wieder, während er sich neben ihn auf die Lehne des Sofas setzte. „Immerhin brauche ich dich noch“, stellte er wie beiläufig fest, den Blick auf die Minibühne gerichtet, wo Tsukasa gerade _‘Love Story_ ‘ von Miyuki Ishikawa zum Besten gab, während ihn Hizumi tatkräftig beim Refrain unterstützte.

 

Im Regelfall hätte sich Karyu nun köstlich über Tsukasas Auswahl amüsiert, die noch um einiges schnulziger war als der Song, den Zero und er eben noch verbockt hatten. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, war er im Moment eher damit beschäftigt, den Kleineren neben ihm noch immer mit großen Augen anzugucken. Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend fragte er sich, ob ihm seine Ohren einen Streich spielten. Dem verstohlenen, kaum sichtbaren Lächeln auf Zeros Lippen nach zu urteilen, war dem jedoch keineswegs so. Noch immer schwirrte ein großes WARUM mit einem nicht minder großen Fragezeichen in seinem Kopf herum, aber er würde sich hüten, dieses auch laut auszusprechen. Viel zu gut fühlte es sich an, Zeros Aufmerksamkeit und Interesse auf sich gerichtet zu wissen.

 

Blinzelnd löste er sich endlich aus seiner vorübergehenden Starre, beugte sich vor und tat es dem anderen gleich, stattete sich mit einer Kippe aus, obwohl ihm gerade eher der Sinn nach einem Kurzen, oder auch zwei, stand. Besonders als er Zeros warme Hand an seinem Rücken spüren konnte, nachdem er sich wieder zurückgelehnt hatte. Sein kurzer Blick zur Seite wurde von dunklen Augen erwidert und brachte ein verheißungsvolles Kribbeln mit sich. In diesem Moment beschloss Karyu endgültig, dem WARUM einen Arschtritt zu geben und einfach anzunehmen, was ihm so bereitwillig angeboten wurde. Lächelnd lehnte er sich also leicht gegen die Schulter des Bassisten und schaute die nächsten Minuten einfach nur versonnen in Richtung Bühne, ohne aber wirklich etwas anderes als dessen Nähe wahrzunehmen.

 

„Beinahe so schlimm wie Enka“, nuschelte Zero schließlich um den Rest seiner Kippe herum und holte ihn damit wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

 

„Uh, sag das nicht zu laut, sonst versucht er uns noch vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.“

 

„Ich bin schon still, das will ich nicht riskieren“, erwiderte der Kleinere schnell und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, ganz so als könnte er damit das drohende Enka-Drama von ihnen abwenden.

 

„Ich glaube, wir haben‘s gleich geschafft. Der Song müsste jeden Moment zu Ende sein.“

 

„Hoffentlich, sonst rollen sich meine Ohren noch nach innen.“

 

Karyu schmunzelte amüsiert, hob seine Hand und strich über Zeros Haare, legte sein Ohr frei.

 

„Sieht noch gut aus. Es hält sich tapfer“, neckte er. Wie gerne würde er nun das kleine Läppchen mit den Lippen liebkosen, jedoch musste er wohl aus offensichtlichen Gründen darauf verzichten. Allerdings fuhr er sacht mit den Fingerspitzen hinter Zeros Ohr entlang, betrachtete wie die dunklen Strähnen in ihre Ausgangsposition zurück fielen und spürte die leichte Gänsehaut, als er weiter am Hals hinab strich. Nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten fünf Jahren wünschte er sich, er wäre damals nicht so ein verbitterter Idiot gewesen und hätte alles anders gemacht. Aber die Vergangenheit und begangene Fehler ließen sich nicht rückgängig machen, also blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als mit den Konsequenzen zu leben. Karyu schluckte erneut schwer, das Gefühl Zeros warmer Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen so vertraut, dass er förmlich spürte, wie die Erinnerungen erneut in ihm aufsteigen wollten. Als dann auch noch das Intro von _‘Paradox 5‘_ erklang und Hizumi leise zu singen begann, hatte er ihnen nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen.

 

_Seit Stunden nun schon waberten die Melodien unserer Lieder auf Dauerschleife durch den Raum. Zeichen unseres Erfolges, der Erfüllung unserer Träume, aber auch grausame und unnachgiebige Erinnerung an das, was ich verloren hatte. Was nie wieder zurückkommen würde und was mich innerlich schier auffraß. Noch immer saß ich, starr wie eine Statue auf dem Sofa in unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung. Würde ich nicht gelegentlich nach dem Glas auf dem Tisch greifen, um wahlweise einen großen Schluck zu trinken oder das leere Glas nachzufüllen, hätte man meinen können, ich wäre ein wenig dekorativer Teil der Einrichtung. Captain Morgan vermochte es zwar nicht meine Trauer zu lindern, aber wenigstens wärmte er mich, wärmte mein Inneres, wie es schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nichts und niemand mehr vermochte. Nicht einmal der Mensch, der mir am wichtigsten war. Gerade schlich sich Hizumis sanfte, melancholische und doch versucht tröstliche Stimme an mein Ohr, während ich der Lyrik von ‘Paradox 5‘ lauschte und die Augen schloss. Das angestaute Nass bahnte sich einen Weg über meine Wangen, Zeugnis meiner Verzweiflung und meines Selbstmitleids, in dem ich von Tag zu Tag mehr zu versinken schien. Kraftlos ließ ich meinen Kopf auf die Rückenlehne sinken, das erneut leere Glas aus meinen Fingern gleiten, welches mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem Teppichboden aufschlug. Das Lied fand sein Ende, wurde von ‘Hai to ame‘, dann ‘Redeemer‘ und ‘Marry of the Blood‘ abgelöst. Alles durcheinander, alles ohne Ordnung, genau wie mein Leben in den letzten Monaten. Kein Ziel vor Augen. Nur der Blick über die Schulter in eine Vergangenheit, die schön gewesen war, die Zufriedenheit und Zuversicht versprochen hatte und die nun unwiderruflich tot war._

_Wie lange mein betrunkener Geist zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein trieb, wusste ich hinterher nicht zu sagen. Erst die Stille und ein Schatten, der sich über mein Gesicht schob und den ich trotz meiner geschlossenen Augen wahrnehmen konnte, holten mich wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Blinzelnd öffnete ich meine verquollenen Lider, stöhnte gequält, als die viel zu helle Deckenbeleuchtung einen schmerzhaften Stich durch meinen Kopf jagte und wartete bis der verschwommene Schemen vor meinen Augen Gestalt annahm._

_„Zero?“, nuschelte ich, vermutlich nicht wirklich verständlich, streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, wollte ihm über die Wange streicheln. Der Kleinere war jedoch nur einen schnellen Schritt zurückgegangen, hatte sich meiner Berührung damit entzogen und mich aus unergründlichen Augen angesehen._

_„Was ist denn?“ Erneut nuschelte ich, rieb mir über die Augen und versuchte mich in eine aufrechte Sitzposition hochzurappeln, scheiterte aber kläglich._

_Wie genau es dann zu diesem fürchterlichen Streit gekommen war, wer zuerst begonnen hatte, dem anderen all das, was in den letzten Monaten zwischen uns gebrodelt hatte, an den Kopf zu werfen, weiß ich selbst jetzt, Jahre später nicht. Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, uns nie wirklich damit auseinandergesetzt. Stattdessen haben wir irgendwann, nachdem ich es über mich gebracht hatte, mich viel zu spät bei Zero zu entschuldigen und auch er über seinen Schatten gesprungen war und mir, wenn auch vermutlich nicht verziehen, dann aber wenigstens eine Chance gegeben hatte, einfach so weitergemacht als hätte es diesen Streit nie gegeben. Als hätten wir nicht über Jahre eine glückliche Beziehung geführt … hätten uns nie geliebt._

_Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie ich Stunden nach unserem Streit in meinem Bett aufgewacht war und den Kater aus der Hölle in meinem Kopf Tango tanzen fühlte. Erst nachdem ich mich mehrere Minuten und lauthals in den, neben dem Bett bereitgestellten Eimer übergeben hatte, konnte ich wieder einigermaßen denken und die Dinge um mich herum wahrnehmen. So auch, dass sich Zero selbst nach unserer Auseinandersetzung noch soweit um mich gesorgt haben musste, das er mich ins Bett gebracht und in weiser Voraussicht einen Eimer daneben gestellt hatte. Wäre ich in diesem Moment nicht so durch den Wind und ausschließlich mit mir selbst beschäftigt gewesen, hätte mir damals schon ein Licht aufgehen müssen. Ich weiß noch wie ich mir dachte, es jetzt wohl wirklich übertrieben zu haben. Wie recht ich damit haben sollte, stellte ich allerdings erst einige Momente später fest, als mein Blick auf die offen stehenden Schranktüren fiel. Zeros Seite des Schrankes war fast leer, nur wenige Kleidungsstücke lagen noch in den Fächern oder hingen an den Kleiderbügeln und die große Reisetasche, die normalerweise ihren Platz auf dem obersten Brett hatte, fehlte ebenso. Angewidert schob ich den Eimer von mir, bevor sich mein Magen doch nochmal dazu entschließen konnte, irgendwoher noch etwas zum Herausbefördern zu finden. Langsam und zittrig erhob ich mich, tastete mich bis zur Schlafzimmertüre und hinaus in den Flur. An meinem Ziel, dem Arbeitszimmer angekommen, sackte ich beim Anblick, der sich mir bot haltlos in mich zusammen. Wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden gekappt worden waren, kam ich auf dem Boden auf und starrte nur ungläubig vor mich her. Hatte mich der Anblick des offenen, fast leeren Schrankes und das Fehlen der Reisetasche schon Schlimmes ahnen lassen, bestätigte der leere Instrumentenhalter, der seit Jahren nun schon Zeros Tricksy beherbergte das, was ich schon befürchtet hatte. Er war gegangen._

_Lange Minuten starrte ich einfach nur stur vor mich hin, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen und versuchte mir darüber im Klaren zu werden, was genau geschehen war. Hatte ich ihm wirklich all diese schrecklichen Dinge an den Kopf geworfen? Hatte ich Zero wirklich als gefühllos und hartherzig beschimpft, nur weil er meinte, ich solle mich nicht so hängen lassen, dass wir schon eine Lösung finden würden? Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Was war nur in mich gefahren? Aber hatte ich auf der anderen Seite nicht auch recht gehabt? War es denn nicht mein Recht zu trauern, wenn mein Leben, mein Baby, in das ich all mein Herzblut gesteckt hatte, dem ich Leben geschenkt und es hatte wachsen sehen, plötzlich nicht mehr existierte? Wie konnte Zero da von einer Lösung sprechen, wenn mein Leben in Scherben lag, nichts mehr einen Sinn ergab?_

_Langsam rappelte ich mich hoch, den Kopf schwer vom Restalkohol und den Gedanken, die mir einfach keine Ruhe lassen wollten. Sollte ich mich entschuldigen? Würde das etwas ändern? Zero war stur und konnte mir Fehltritte auch noch Jahre später krumm nehmen. Aber war dies hier nicht viel schlimmer als jeder Fehltritt, den ich mir in über zehn Jahren geleistet hatte? Oder hatte nicht auch ich einmal das Recht auf eine Entschuldigung? Erneut kroch der Ärger, der Zorn in mir hoch. Diese fürchterlich negativen Gefühle, die mir diese Misere erst eingebrockt hatten. Die mir nun schon seit Monaten jeden Versuch verbauten, endlich wieder nach vorne blicken zu können._

_„Ach verdammt!“, rief ich wütend aus, fegte Notizblätter und Stifte samt Telefon von dem kleinen Kästchen im Flur und schwankte weiter in die Küche, das feste Vorhaben im Kopf, mich für den Rest dieses beschissenen Tages endgültig auszuknocken. Vielleicht, wenn ich es richtig anstellte, würde ich erst gar nicht mehr aufwachen. Aber noch bevor ich in die Tat umsetzen konnte, was sich mein vom Alkohol zerfressenes Gehirn gerade vorgenommen hatte, fiel mein Blick auf einen kleinen weißen Zettel, der mit Zeros Wohnungsschlüssel beschwert auf dem Küchentisch lag. Sofort stiegen erneut Tränen in mir hoch, wusste ich nicht, ob diese nun aus Trauer oder Wut über meine Wangen liefen und ein haltloses Schluchzen entrang sich meiner Kehle. Nur einen flüchtigen Blick hatte ich für das Geschriebene übrig, registrierte Sätze wie - … bin bei Tsukasa … muss nachdenken … und … so kann es nicht weitergehen … - bevor sich meine Finger um die vom Kühlschrank kalte Flasche schlossen, ungeschickt den Schraubverschluss lösten. Erneut vollbrachte der Captain das Wunder und wärmte mein Inneres, obwohl ich mich fühlte als würde ich einen großen Klumpen Eis an Stelle eines Herzens besitzen._

_Vermutlich wäre ich an diesem milden Abend im Spätsommer komplett abgestürzt, hätte sich nicht in dem Moment, als der zweite Schluck des Hochprozentigen meine Kehle benetzte, das Telefon gemeldet. Durch das laute Klingeln, das in der Totenstille der Wohnung gleich nochmal so laut wirkte erschrocken, spuckte ich den Rum in hohem Bogen aus und taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Zu allem Überfluss rutschte mir auch noch die Flasche aus meinen ungeschickten Fingern und zerbarst auf dem harten Fliesenboden in unzählige kleine Scherben_

_„Verdammte Scheiße!“, rief ich ungehalten, war gerade hin- und hergerissen, ob ich nun meinem verdampfenden Alkohol nachtrauern oder dem Störenfried am anderen Ende der Leitung erst einmal ordentlich den Marsch blasen sollte. Noch bevor ich mich für eine Variante entscheiden konnte, verstummte das Klingeln jedoch und nahm mir so die Entscheidung ab. Mit hängenden Schultern stand ich also in meiner Küche, den Blick auf die Sauerei auf dem Boden gerichtet. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte ich mich, ob ich wirklich zu einem derart pathetischen Schwächling verkommen war, wie ich mich gerade fühlte. Auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer klingelte es erneut. Nun weitaus weniger geschockt, wühlte ich mehr oder weniger koordiniert durch die verstreut am Boden liegenden Zettel bis ich besagten Apparat endlich in den Händen hielt. Die Nummer sagte mir im ersten Moment nichts, was unter normalen Umständen ein Grund gewesen wäre, nicht ran zu gehen. Aber noch bevor ich soweit denken konnte, hatte ich schon abgenommen und ein vermutlich eher unverständliches „Hallo?“ in den Hörer genuschelt._

_„Karyu?“, erkundigte sich eine mir gerade ebenso unbekannte Stimme und ich runzelte leicht die Stirn, fragte mich, ob ich meinen Gesprächspartner nicht doch kennen sollte. Immerhin schien dieser zu wissen, wer ich war und hatte zu allem Überfluss auch noch meine Geheimnummer angerufen._

_„Wer will das wissen?“, brummte ich also bemüht verständlich, aber weniger bemüht, meine schlechte Laune zu verbergen._

_„Eh, hier ist Kirito …“, antwortete die Stimme, wie ich fand sogar etwas missmutig und erneut brauchte ich einige Sekunden bis ich das Gehörte soweit verarbeitet hatte, dass es auch für mich einen Sinn ergab._

_„Kirito?“, fragte ich trotzdem noch immer etwas verwirrt bis mir wieder einfiel, warum ich heute Vormittag so abgestürzt war. Was genau mich dazu veranlasst hatte, meine Unsicherheit und Zweifel, die Trauer und Verzweiflung mal wieder im Alkohol zu ertränken._

_„Ja, genau der. Sag mal Karyu, hast du getrunken? Oder hab ich dich nur gerade aufgeweckt? Du hörst dich nämlich nicht wirklich fit an. Ich ruf auch nur an, weil ich fragen wollte, ob du den Vertrag bekommen hast?“_

_Kirito wollte also wissen, ob ich den Vertrag bekommen hatte. Den Vertrag etwa, den ich heute Morgen aus dem Briefkasten gezogen hatte? Den ich lediglich kurz überflogen und dann zu trinken begonnen hatte, weil mich mein schlechtes Gewissen den anderen gegenüber sonst vermutlich zerrissen hätte?_

_„Ja, den hab ich bekommen, ich …“ Erneut brachte ich nicht mehr als leises Nuscheln heraus, ignorierte auch Kirito´s Fragen nach meinem Wohlbefinden und rieb mir über die Augen, im Versuch wieder etwas Klarheit in meinen Kopf zu bringen. „Ich hatte noch keine Zeit, ihn genau durchzusehen“, setzte ich dann erklärend und mit hoffentlich wieder sichererer Stimme nach._

_„Kein Problem. Wir könnten uns morgen zum Mittagessen treffen und ihn zusammen durchgehen. Was hältst du davon?“_

_Ich nickte nur dümmlich, ganz in der irrwitzigen Annahme, Kirito könnte mich sehen. Demzufolge setzte ich auch erst verspätet zu einer Erwiderung an, als die Stimme des anderen erneut fragend meinen Namen nannte._

_„Eh ja, können wir machen.“_

_„Schön, dann um halb eins im ‘Golden Leaves‘. Kennst du das?“_

_„Klar.“_

_„Na dann schlaf noch ‘ne Runde, du hörst dich echt fertig an. Bis morgen.“_

_„Ja, bis morgen …“_

_Ich hatte das Telefonat schon beendet, noch bevor Kirito sich richtig verabschieden konnte und starrte nun, wie so oft am heutigen Tage unfokussiert vor mich auf den Boden._

_Er war gegangen …_

_Kirito bot mir an, in seiner Band zu spielen …_

_Er war gegangen..._

_Er … war gegangen …_

_Zero …_

_Rückblickend hätte ich am nächsten Tag, als ich endlich wieder nüchtern war, zu Tsukasa fahren sollen. Ich hätte mich bei Zero entschuldigen und ihn anflehen müssen, dem übergroßen Dummkopf, der ich war, noch einmal eine Chance zu geben. Doch vor allem hätten wir uns gemeinsam endlich ernsthaft Gedanken darüber machen sollen, wie es nun, auch ohne Hizumi, mit uns hätte weitergehen können. Stattdessen saß ich um kurz vor halb eins im ‘Golden Leaves‘, wartete auf Kirito und hatte noch bevor dieser Tag zu Ende ging, den Vertrag unterschrieben, der mich zu einem festen Mitglied von Angelo machte._

_Als ich Zero und den anderen beiden erst Wochen später meine Entscheidung mitteilte, hätten ihre Reaktionen nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. Tsukasa wirkte beinahe schon erleichtert. Immerhin würde nun nicht er derjenige sein, der alle enttäuschte, wenn er seinen Kindheitstraum Enka-Sänger zu werden nun doch ernsthaft weiterverfolgte. In Hizumis Augen glaubte ich sogar, so etwas wie Verständnis und Mitgefühl zu sehen. Wenn einer von ihnen meine Entscheidung, den Drang verstand, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen und einen Neuanfang zu suchen, war es vielleicht wohl wirklich nur unser Vocal. Immerhin hatte er sich für genau das Gleiche entscheiden müssen, wenn auch anders als ich, nicht freiwillig. In Zeros Gesicht jedoch stand so viel Trauer, Enttäuschung und vielleicht auch Hass, dass ich mich nicht traute, ihn nach unserem, nun wohl wirklich letzten Bandmeeting anzusprechen. Ihm zu erklären, wie alles so schief hatte laufen können und mich endlich wegen dem Streit zu entschuldigen._

_Wir hatten nie Schluss gemacht, aber am nächsten Tag stand er vor meiner Türe, die nun wieder leere Reisetasche über einer Schulter und meinte, er hätte sich in den letzten Wochen eine neue Wohnung gesucht und wollte jetzt seine restlichen Habseligkeiten abholen. Vermutlich hätte ich in diesem Moment das Ruder noch herumreißen, ihn um Verzeihung, eine zweite Chance bitten können. Aber ich war zu geschockt, zu verletzt von seinem Tun, das mir gerade so abrupt, so unvorhergesehen vorkam, dass ich nicht damit umgehen, ihn stattdessen nur stumm gewähren lassen konnte._

_Es sollte fast ein Jahr vergehen ... Ein Jahr, in dem ich versuchte meinen Platz in der neuen Band zu finden, in dem ich ihn und die anderen mit jedem verstreichenden Tag mehr vermisste bis wir uns, fast schon zufällig - Hizumi würde es wohl eine Fügung des Schicksals nennen - zu einem spontanen Treffen verabredeten. Erst da brachte ich endlich den Mut auf, Zero die Entschuldigung zu geben, die er schon so viel früher verdient hätte._


	3. Actions speak louder than words

„Erde an Karyu.“ Frech wurde ihm gegen die Nase geschnippt, woraufhin er sein Gesicht verzog und leicht auf Abstand ging.

 

„He, wofür war das denn?“ murrte er und rieb sich über die malträtierte Stelle, schaute Zero vorwurfsvoll an.

 

„Na wenn du nicht reagierst, wenn ich mit dir rede“, grinste dieser aber nur und zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern. „Woran hast du gedacht, hm?“

 

„Daran, was für ein Dummkopf ich doch gewesen bin“, nuschelte Karyu und versuchte sich wenigstens an einem schiefen Lächeln. Obwohl ihm gerade vielmehr der Sinn danach stand, sich in einer dunklen Ecke zu verkriechen und erst wieder herauszukommen, wenn sein dummes Herz aufgehört hatte, so schrecklich wehzutun.

 

„Ach Karyu, darüber musst du doch nicht nachdenken. Sag einfach bescheid und ich erzähl dir das den lieben langen Tag lang. Ganz ausführlich und im Detail.“

 

Karyu blinzelte, schaute Zero für einige Sekunden nur komplett perplex an, bis der Sinn hinter dem Gesagten auch schließlich zu ihm durchsickerte. Man mochte es glauben oder nicht, aber die kecke Art des Kleineren vertrieb gerade beinahe wie von selbst seine trüben Gedanken, die schlechten Erinnerungen und zauberte ihm tatsächlich ein kleines, diesmal ehrliches Lächeln auf die Lippen. Trotzdem blies er im nächsten Augenblick gespielt empört die Backen auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Schließlich musste der Schein ja gewahrt bleiben.

 

„Tsukasaaaa“, jammerte er also - dezent übertrieben - zur Bühne hinüber, wo die anderen beiden gerade damit beschäftigt waren, den nächsten Song auszusuchen und zog eine mitleidheischende Schnute, als der Drummer vom Display aufblickte. „Zero verarscht mich schon wieder!“

 

„Cool, worum genau geht’s? Kann ich mitmachen?“, feixte dieser, hüpfte von der Plattform und trabte zu ihnen herüber, ließ sich neben ihm aufs Sofa fallen. Gespannt blickte er in die Runde. Doch wo Karyu sich weigerte, näher auf das Gesagte einzugehen, berichtete Zero natürlich sogleich munter drauf los.

 

„Ich hab Karyu nur angeboten, ihm regelmäßig zu sagen, was für ein kleiner Dummkopf er doch ist.“

 

„Du meinst wohl eher großer Dummkopf?“, stieg Tsukasa natürlich gleich in die Neckerei mit ein und Karyu verdrehte nur genervt die Augen. Ein kleines Schmunzeln konnte er jedoch nicht unterdrücken, während Hizumi ihr Geplänkel nur zu deutlich hörbar überaus witzig fand. Schon früher hatte es diesem immer am meisten gefallen, wenn Karyu veräppelt wurde oder einen auf den Deckel bekommen hatte. Letzteres meist von ihrem Bassisten. Immer dann, wenn Zero der Meinung gewesen war, er hätte es mal wieder übertrieben. Dabei war er immer so brav gewesen … Karyu grinste innerlich. Okay, das war eine glatte Lüge. Was Zero anging, hatte man ihn wohl noch nie als brav bezeichnen können.

 

„Ihr seid hier die Dummköpfe. Alle drei, so sieht's aus“, maulte er dennoch, wenn auch nur gespielt verärgert, und erhob sich.

 

„Hey, ich hab gar nichts gemacht“, quäkte es von der Bühne.

 

„Nein, nein. Du hast dich nur gerade prächtig amüsiert.“ Karyu warf ihrem feixenden Sängerknaben einen übertrieben vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und musste sich bei dessen frechem Grinsen selbst ein solches verkneifen. Es war schön, Hizumi so gut gelaunt zu sehen und wenn er sich dafür necken lassen musste, störte den Größeren das herzlich wenig. Also blieb er auch weiterhin in seiner Rolle des Eingeschnappten und reckte demonstrativ auch noch sein Kinn in die Höhe. „Ich organisier die nächste Runde. Euch erträgt man nüchtern ja nicht.“ Den Versammelten noch dezent kindisch die Zunge herausstreckend - immer wieder schön, wie so ein bisschen Alkohol es schaffte, erwachsene Männer in Kleinkinder zu verwandeln - machte er sich auf den Weg, eben erwähntes Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

_~*~_

Noch eine ganze Weile waren sie im Separee geblieben und hatten sich gefühlt einmal durch die gesamte Spirituosenauswahl getrunken, während die zum Besten gegebenen Lieder immer schiefer und die Texte immer alberner umgedichtet wurden. Nun jedoch saßen sie wieder gemütlich an ihrem lauschigen Plätzchen im Hauptraum der Bar. Karyu und auch Zero waren mittlerweile auf Cola umgestiegen, während Tsukasa noch die letzten verbliebenen Kurzen auf dem Tablett vernichtete und Hizumi an die Bar verschwunden war, um irgendwas zu organisieren.

 

„Gut, dass wir morgen freihaben“, stellte Zero mit einem amüsierten Blick auf seinen, schon leicht auf seinem Stuhl hin und her schwankenden Bandkollegen fest und Karyu lachte leise.

 

„Besser ist das. Der hätte morgen wohl eh nur den Rhythmus seiner pochenden Kopfschmerzen im Ohr.“

 

„Ha, von wegen! Ich drumme sogar mit 'nem fetten Kater besser als ihr eure Babys zupft“, plusterte Tsukasa sich auf und schaute, deutlich schielend zu ihnen herüber. Karyu nickte mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der nur zu deutlich machte, wie wenig er den Worten seines Freundes Glauben schenkte, und tätschelte ihm das Haupthaar.

 

„Na klar doch, Drummerboy. Alles, was du sagst.“

 

„So Jungs“, ertönte da Hizumis Stimme, der gerade wieder an den Tisch zurückgekehrt war und Karyu somit davor bewahrte, mit Bierdeckeln beworfen zu werden. Leise klirrend stellte er das mitgebrachte Tablett, mit dem er eine Flasche Sekt und vier Gläser herüberbalanciert hatte, auf dem Tisch ab und schaute auffordernd in die Runde. „Jetzt wird angestoßen. Wir haben's schon seit fünf Minuten den 9. September.“

 

Karyu verzog das Gesicht. Obwohl er den Geschmack von Sekt ja recht gerne mochte, vermied er es normalerweise, diesen in der Öffentlichkeit zu genießen, hatte dieser doch immer eine sehr - anregende Wirkung auf gewisse Stellen seines Körpers.

 

„Für mich nicht, ich bleib lieber bei meiner Cola. Im Gegensatz zu so manch anderen hier, muss ich nämlich morgen früh raus.“

 

„Nix da!“, kam es vehement. Allerdings nicht von Hizumi, wie er angenommen hatte, sondern ausgerechnet von Zero, dessen Worte von einem dermaßen eindeutigen Blick begleitet wurden, dass es in seinem Magen bereits jetzt leicht zu kribbeln begann.

 

„Auf deine Verantwortung“, raunte er halblaut. „Du weißt, was das Zeug mit mir anstellt?“

 

„Mhmh“, summte Zero nah an seinem Ohr, „deswegen ja.“

 

Karyu atmete zittrig ein und leckte sich über die plötzlich ganz trocken gewordenen Lippen. Den Mund zu einer Erwiderung geöffnet, wurde er jedoch von Hizumi daran gehindert, welcher derweilen die Flasche bereits geöffnet hatte und nun die gefüllten Gläser durch die Runde reichte.

 

„Auf D'espairsRay!“

 

„Auf uns!“

 

Leise klirrend stießen die Gläser aneinander, während alle außer ihm mal wieder ihre Handys gezückt hatten, um diesen Moment für die Manias, später noch mit einem kleinen Kommentar versehen, festzuhalten. Karyu trank einen kleinen Schluck, nachdem die Fotos geschossen waren, und spürte Zeros Blick beinahe körperlich auf sich ruhen.

 

//Auf uns//, dachte er, mit einem kleinen, heimlichen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen und genoss das Prickeln, welches der Sekt nicht nur in seinem Mund und Magen verbreitete.

 

~*~

 

Lächelnd schaute er Hizumi und Tsukasa nach, die je einen Arm um die Schultern des anderen gelegt, munter plappernd und in Tsukasas Fall doch ordentlich schwankend auf den Ausgang der Bar zusteuerten. Noch einmal drehten sie sich um, lachten, als diese Bewegung sie ins Straucheln brachte, und winkten. Er winkte zurück, spürte, wie sein Lächeln im selben Augenblick, als die beiden endgültig aus seiner Sicht verschwanden, melancholisch wurde und ließ die Hand nur langsam wieder sinken. Zwar hatte er sich in der letzten Stunde mehr als nur einmal gewünscht, endlich mit Zero alleine zu sein. Immerhin zeigte der Sekt bereits die erwartete Wirkung auf seine Libido und die warme Hand des Kleineren, die noch immer - oder schon wieder - auf seinem Oberschenkel ihren Platz gefunden hatte, verstärkte dies nur noch. Doch jetzt, da er Hizumi und Tsukasa gehen sah, wurde das erregende Kribbeln in seinem Magen langsam aber sicher von einem wehmütigen Ziehen abgelöst. In der Vergangenheit hätten sie sich spätestens morgen wieder gesehen, sich zu Proben oder wegen einem ihrer vielen Publicitytermine getroffen. Doch nun würde es wieder Monate, wenn nicht sogar ein ganzes Jahr dauern, bis es ihre vollgestopften Terminkalender endlich wieder zuließen, erneut einen Abend zu finden, an dem sie auch alle vier Zeit haben würden.

 

„So viel haben sie nicht getrunken, die kommen schon heil zu Hause an“, vernahm er Zeros tiefe Stimme nah an seinem Ohr. Warme Finger strichen sacht über die kurzen Stoppeln seines Sidecuts, an den er sich, um ehrlich zu sein, noch immer nicht gewöhnt hatte, rissen ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken und erinnerten ihn mit tröstlicher Nachdrücklichkeit daran, dass er noch nicht allein war.

 

„Du weißt doch, wie das ist. Alte Gewohnheiten wird man nur schwer wieder los“, murmelte er, seinen Blick nur zögerlich von der nun wieder geschlossenen Türe der Bar lösen könnend und schmiegte sich leicht in die so wohltuende Berührung. Zero wusste natürlich, dass er den beiden nicht nur hinterherstarrte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie trotz ihres angeheiterten Zustands heil die Bar verlassen würden. Ebenso wie er wusste, dass sich Karyu keinesfalls ernsthaft Sorgen um sie machte, obwohl dies durchaus seinem Naturell entsprochen hätte. Nein, der Bassist wollte ihn mit seinem Kommentar nur ablenken, vielleicht auch ein bisschen necken, aber ohne ihn vor den Kopf zu stoßen und das liebte er so sehr an ihm. Zero konnte launisch sein, unterkühlt und verdammt stur. Nie jedoch würde er ihm eine seiner größten Schwächen - die Unfähigkeit das Geschehene zu akzeptieren und es sich nicht mehr ganz so zu Herzen zu nehmen - gegen ihn verwenden. Ganz im Gegenteil. Erneut war er in seinen Überlegungen gefangen. Erst warme Lippen, der sachte Druck eines kaum spürbaren Kusses, den er nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil an seiner Schläfe fühlte, ließen ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehren. Bereits diese flüchtige Berührung schaffte es, sämtliche Grübeleien, die ihn eh nicht weiterbringen würden, aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und brachte eine feine Gänsehaut mit sich, die ihm prickelnd den Rücken herabrann. Verwundert senkte er leicht den Kopf, schaute Zero in die verschmitzt funkelnden Augen, auf die Lippen, die sich zu einem ebensolchen Lächeln geformt hatten.

 

„Alte Gewohnheiten …“, Zero zuckte die Schultern, „… wird man nur schwer wieder los?“

 

„War das jetzt eine Feststellung oder eine Frage?“ Karyu schmunzelte, legte einen Arm um die Schultern des anderen, zog ihn näher.

 

„Beides?“ Noch immer lag ein neckisches Funkeln in seinem Blick, doch dahinter glaubte Karyu ganz andere, lange vermisste Gefühlsregungen erkennen zu können.

 

„Darf ich das als Aufforderung ansehen?“

 

„Du hast nie um Erlaubnis gebeten. Dann fang jetzt auch nicht damit an.“ Zero zog fast schon tadelnd an Karyus Ohr, aber der grinste nur, kam den einladend einen Spalt geöffneten Lippen näher.

 

„Wo du recht hast …“ Gerade mal einen flüchtigen Blick hatte er jetzt noch für ihre Umgebung übrig. Nur eben so viel, dass er zufrieden feststellte, dass die Bar mittlerweile fast leer und die Nische, in der sie saßen, kaum einsehbar und nur schummrig beleuchtet war; bevor er auch den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückte und seine Lippen auf die Zeros legte. Hatte dessen Stimme vorhin im Auto noch einen wahren Funkenflug in seinem Magen verursacht, die beiläufigen Berührungen den Abend über die Glut in seinem Inneren stetig angefacht, fühlte es sich jetzt so an, als wäre ein Feuerwerk in seinem Inneren gezündet worden und würde ihn nun mit Licht und Wärme schier durchfluten. Ein so wunderbares und immer wieder aufs Neue unglaubliches Gefühl ... genauso überwältigend wie damals …

 

_Trotz meiner Müdigkeit und der Tatsache, dass sich meine Beine anfühlten, als wären sie aus Blei, hatte ich ein Dauergrinsen im Gesicht und warf auch noch mein letztes Plektron in die wogende Menge jubelnder Fans, bevor ich mich wieder nach meinen Jungs umblickte. Ein nicht minder strahlender und dank Zeros Übereifer doch recht tropfender Hizumi streckte mir auch schon eine Wasserflasche entgegen und gierig schnappte ich danach, nickte ihm kurz dankend zu. Gott, ich liebte Lives. Die entschädigten einfach für alles. All den Stress und Ärger in den letzten Monaten, mein noch immer anhaltender Jetlag und die unbequemen Hotelbetten waren vergessen, sobald wir endlich wieder auf der Bühne standen. Vor allem die Atmosphäre in diesen kleinen Clubs hatte es mir angetan. Auch wenn wir uns heute auf dieser Minibühne fast schon mehr im Weg gestanden waren als alles andere und ich mir vorhin dank der Enge auch noch meinen Kopf am Mikro gestoßen hatte, ging einfach nichts über die vorherrschende energiegeladene Stimmung. Natürlich war ich froh, dass wir uns mittlerweile einen Namen gemacht hatten und wir gut von unserem ‘Hobby‘ leben konnten. Dennoch fand ich es doch immer wieder schade, dass dadurch in Japan kaum noch die Möglichkeit bestand, in solch kleinen Venues spielen zu können. Aber dafür gab es ja Auslandsauftritte, oder? Durstig trank ich die halbe Flasche auf ex aus, bevor ich den Rest grinsend über die erste Reihe Fans verteilte, die so praktisch nah am Bühnenrand standen. Ein weiteres Mal schwoll das Kreischen zu einem fast ohrenbetäubenden Crescendo an, als sich nun auch endlich Tsukasa von seiner Verkabelung gelöst und hinter dem Drumset hervorgekämpft hatte, um sich mit erhobenen Armen feiern zu lassen. Auch wenn ich noch Stunden hätte hier stehen, die Energie der Fans in mich aufsaugen können, war ich zum einen doch viel zu k.o und zum anderen musste ich vor Zero die Bühne verlassen, bevor mir der Kleine wieder durch die Lappen ging. Ein letztes Mal winkend, drehte ich mich also zu den Treppen um, die am hinteren Ende der Bühne in den Backstagebereich führten, und wurde auch schon von den äußerst zufriedenen Gesichtern unserer Crew erwartet. Einige Daumenhochs, anerkennende Klapse auf den Rücken später und einmal um die Ecke gebogen, sah ich auch schon die Tür unseres zugewiesenen Aufenthaltsraums vor mir. Statt jedoch aber hineinzugehen, huschte ich seitlich in die Schatten einer Nische und wartete. Lange dauerte es nicht, da hörte ich auch schon Hizumis aufgedrehtes Gelächter und kaum zwei Sekunden später bogen meine drei Pappenheimer auch schon um die Ecke. Alle drei sahen exakt so aus, wie ich mich fühlte: eigentlich total am Ende und trotzdem aufgedreht und definitiv auf einem Endorphinhigh. Selbst Zero war für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich ausgelassen und vermutlich hatte er auch deswegen vergessen, mich heute im Auge zu behalten. Tja, Pech gehabt, mein Lieber! Schneller als man es mir wohl zutrauen mochte, hatte ich also nach seinem Arm gegriffen und ihn in ‘meine‘ Nische gezogen. Zwar hörte ich noch, dass Hizumi irgendwas durch den Gang krakeelte, aber viel wichtiger war der kleinere Körper in meinen Armen und die warmen Lippen, gegen die ich meine eigenen gerade presste. Wochen war es nun schon her, dass ich Zero das letzte Mal abgepasst hatte und verdammt noch eins, ich hatte ihn so sehr vermisst. Auch wenn ich heute vermutlich mal wieder mit einem blauen Auge oder schmerzenden Kronjuwelen „belohnt“ werden würde, konnte ich einfach nicht anders. Dementsprechend forsch wühlte ich meine Finger in seine Haare, hielt mich an ihm fest, wollte ich doch in den wenigen Sekunden, die er brauchen würde, um die erste Überraschung abzuschütteln und auf Abwehr zu gehen, doch so viel wie möglich von ihm haben. Zu meiner grenzenlosen Verblüffung schlangen sich seine Arme jedoch kaum eine Sekunde später um meinen Nacken, presste er sich der Länge nach gegen meinen Körper und schlüpfte mit der Zunge in meinen, der Verwunderung wegen, leicht geöffneten Mund. Nur zu gerne ließ ich den neugierigen Eindringling ein, umschmeichelte und lockte, drängte zurück und eroberte nun meinerseits Zeros Reich. Meine Hände hatten den Weg unter sein Shirt gefunden, streichelten über die noch immer heiße, verschwitzte Haut und kratzten mit den Fingernägeln leicht darüber, was er mit einem kleinen, erregenden Biss in meine Unterlippe quittierte._

_„Hey Karyu, da bist du ja. Unsere Manag…“_

_Im selben Augenblick, als Hizumis Stimme an meine Ohren drang, jagte ein grausamer Schmerz durch meinen Unterleib, ließ mich erst mit einem kaum unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut zurücktaumeln, bevor ich heiser wimmernd zu Boden ging._

_//Ich hab's geahnt. Fuck, tut das weh!//, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Durch leidend verengte Augen, noch immer vor Schmerzen keuchend, erhaschte ich gerade noch Zeros bitterbösen Blick, bevor erneut Hizumis Stimme zu hören war. Diesmal jedoch mit einem Laut, in dem sowohl Verwunderung als auch so was wie Begeisterung mitschwang._

_„Halt bloß die Klappe!“, herrschte Zero unseren Vocal an._

_„Aber das … ihr …“_

_Zero wischte sich unwirsch über den Mund, bevor er Hizumi so etwas wie, „Kein Wort, zu niemandem!“ entgegenzischte. Im Vorbeigehen verpasste er ihm noch eine Kopfnuss, die sich gewaschen hatte, und verschwand dann endgültig aus meinem Sichtfeld. Ich stöhnte leidend, rappelte mich ganz langsam und vorsichtig auf und schaute den Kleinsten vorwurfsvoll an._

_„Vielen Dank auch. Was für ein scheiß Timing“, knurrte ich und blickte ihm in sein breit grinsendes Gesicht. Fehlte nur noch, dass er seine geballten Fäustchen vor den Mund schlug und begeistert zu quietschen begann. Gerade öffnete er den Mund, doch ich kam ihm zuvor. „Egal was du sagen willst, spar es dir. Sonst kriegst du von mir auch noch 'ne Kopfnuss.“_

_„Okay, okay … der Genießer schweigt“, antwortete der Sänger frech und rieb sich schelmisch über den, hoffentlich schmerzenden Hinterkopf. „Ach ja, die Managerin will irgendwas von dir. Deswegen hatte ich dich eigentlich auch gesucht.“ Leise vor sich hin summend, drehte er sich schließlich doch zum Gehen um und winkte über die Schulter. „Ihr seid ja sooo süüüß.“_

_„Hau ab jetzt!“ Ich verdrehte die Augen und bemitleidete mich für einen langen Moment selbst. Warum hatte Hizumi auch ausgerechnet jetzt stören müssen? Warum hatte uns überhaupt jemand zusammen sehen müssen? Jetzt würde es doch nur noch umso schwerer werden, Zero von mir zu überzeugen. Aber andererseits …_

_Langsam schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf meine Lippen._

_Zero hatte meinen Kuss erwidert …_

_Verdammt noch eins, er hatte ihn tatsächlich erwidert!_

_Von einer Sekunde auf die andere strahlte ich übers ganze Gesicht. Vergessen war der noch immer anhaltende Schmerz in meinem Unterleib und der Ärger über Hizumis Störung. Er hatte meinen Kuss erwidert. Leidenschaftlicher und feuriger, als ich es mir hätte träumen lassen. Versonnen leckte ich mir über die Lippen, fuhr mir durch die wirren Haare und fasste einen Entschluss. Zero hatte mich geküsst und ich würde dafür Sorge tragen, dass er diese Tatsache so schnell nicht vergessen würde …_

 

Ihr Kuss, der noch sachte, beinahe zaghaft begonnen hatte, war schnell leidenschaftlicher, hitziger geworden. Und nun, nach einer kleinen, wunderbaren Ewigkeit keuchte Karyu leise, als sich Zero von ihm löste, nur Millimeter von ihm abrückte, sodass er trotzdem noch den beschleunigten Atem auf seinen feuchten Lippen spüren konnte. Einen langen Moment sahen sie sich schweigend in die Augen, die wenigen Gäste der Bar, das Hintergrundgeräusch der Musik aus den Lautsprechern lang vergessen. Es gäbe so vieles, was er Zero nun sagen wollte. Angefangen bei einer weiteren Entschuldigung bis hin zu dem Geständnis, wie sehr er ihn in den letzten einsamen Jahren vermisst hatte. Aber die passenden Worte fand er nicht. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt, nur die Nähe des anderen zählte, an die er sich klammerte, um dem Ansturm der Gefühle in seinem Inneren Herr zu werden. Kurz schloss er seine Lider, haschte nach den vollen Lippen und küsste ihn erneut. Diesmal jedoch ruhiger, genießender.

 

„Zu dir oder zu mir?“, murmelte Karyu nah an dem eben noch in Beschlag genommenen Mund und schmunzelte, während seine Finger unermüdlich durch Zeros Nackenhaare kraulten.

 

„Ist dir kein besserer Spruch eingefallen?“, neckte dieser, was ihm ein leises Lachen und ein Kopfschütteln entlockte.

 

„Nein. Außerdem wollte ich das schon immer mal sagen.“

 

„Dumpfbacke“, grinste der Bassist und fuhr ihm durch die Haare, blieb nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend an der kurz geschorenen Stelle hängen, strich sanft darüber und jagte ihm damit einen kleinen, angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken.

 

„Die Frisur hat's dir echt angetan.“

 

„Mhmh, fühlt sich gut an“, raunte Zero leise, küsste die eben noch gestreichelte Stelle und ging dann etwas auf Abstand. „Du zahlst, ich ruf uns ein Taxi. Wir fahren zu mir, das liegt näher.“

 

Der Blick aus dunklen Augen fachte die Hitze in Karyus Magen nur noch mehr an, zauberte aber gleichzeitig auch ein leicht anzügliches Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

 

„Da könnte ich ja fast den Eindruck bekommen, du wärst ungeduldig.“

 

„Alles nur Einbildung“, grinste Zero, hatte aber bereits die Nummer der Taxizentrale herausgesucht und das tutende Handy am Ohr.

 

Karyus eigenes Lächeln wurde nur noch weiter, während er sich erhob und aus ihrer Nische heraus an die Bar herantrat, um ihre Zeche zu bezahlen.


	4. While there's life, there's hope

Trotz der späten Stunde schlug ihnen noch immer die feuchtwarme Luft des Tokioter Abends entgegen, als sie gemeinsam die Bar verließen. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen hatte sich ein weiteres Mal in dieser Nacht gewandelt, eine nahezu greifbare Spannung lag zwischen ihnen, die Karyus Herz aufgeregt flattern ließ. Überrascht blickte er auf Zero herab, als dieser sich verstohlen lächelnd bei ihm unterhakte.

 

„Unser Taxi ist da“, murmelte er, was sich in Karyus Ohren jedoch viel mehr nach einer Einladung anhörte. Sie wussten beide, in welche Richtung sich diese Nacht noch entwickeln würde; sie wussten es und wollten es gleichermaßen.

 

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?“ Lächelnd setzte er sich in Bewegung und öffnete, am Wagen angekommen, die hintere Tür. Mit einer gespielt eleganten Handbewegung bedeutete er dem anderen einzusteigen. Zero grinste ihn an, kam seiner Aufforderung nach und rutschte durch, sodass auch Karyu seinen – wie sagte Zero immer so schön? – nicht vorhandenen Luxushintern auf dem Leder der Rückbank parken konnte.

 

„Machst du nun einen auf Gentleman?“, wurde seine schauspielerische Darbietung auch sogleich neckend in Frage gestellt, nachdem Zero dem Fahrer die Adresse seines Appartements mitgeteilt hatte.

 

„Hm, ich kann’s ja mal probieren.“

 

„Warum nur glaube ich, dass du Hintergedanken hast?“

 

„Hintergedanken? Ich? Nie!“ Karyu lachte leise und blickte dann für einen Moment aus dem Fenster, nachdem sich das Taxi in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Niemand, der nicht gerade zufällig in seiner Haut steckte, konnte wohl nachvollziehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, einfach nur brav hier zu sitzen und der Dinge zu harren, die da noch kommen würden. Trotz der Klimaanlage, die das Innere des Wagens auf ein angenehmes Maß herunterkühlte, war ihm unsagbar heiß. Der Sekt tat seine Wirkung und Zeros Hand, die sich gerade ein weiteres Mal auf seinen Oberschenkel verirrt hatte, machte die ganze Angelegenheit nicht wirklich einfacher. Karyu griff nach ihr, verschränkte die wandernden Finger mit seinen eigenen.

 

„Führe mich nicht in Versuchung“, flüsterte er, hätte nun nur zu gerne Zeros Hand an seine Lippen geführt, um einen sanften Kuss darauf hauchen zu können. Aber er unterließ es, wie so vieles, was er nun am liebsten mit dem Mann an seiner Seite anstellen wollte.

 

„Oh doch.“

 

Karyu schluckte. Selbstbeherrschung war eine Tugend, von der er mittlerweile nicht mehr wirklich viel besaß.

 

~*~

 

Kaum hatten sich die Türen des Aufzugs hinter ihnen geschlossen, verpuffte auch noch der letzte, klägliche Rest seiner Zurückhaltung. Doch auch Zero war wohl am Ende seiner Geduld angekommen, denn dessen flinke Hände wühlten sich ungeduldig unter sein Oberteil, während er selbst den kleineren Körper gegen die Stahlwand drängte. Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem stürmischen Kuss, der schon von der ersten Sekunde an das Potential hatte, ihnen den Atem zu rauben. Zeros Finger kraulten über seinen Rücken, dessen Nägel kratzten noch sanft über seine Haut und brachten doch schon eine dicke Gänsehaut mit sich. Karyu schnurrte, drängte sich noch näher, obwohl dies kaum noch möglich war. Nur zu gerne ließ er ihn spüren, was der Sekt, ihre Berührungen und nicht zuletzt einfach nur Zero selbst mit ihm angestellt hatte, oder auch noch immer anstellte. Das leise Keuchen, welches er ihm damit entlockte, freute Karyu wirklich ungemein. Aber noch bevor er versuchen konnte, ein weiteres Mal in den Genuss dieser Reaktion zu kommen, machte der Aufzug mit einer leisen Melodie darauf aufmerksam, dass sie ihre angestrebte Etage erreicht hatten. Nur äußerst widerwillig entließ er Zero aus seiner zeitweiligen Gefangenschaft, wurde aber sogleich an der Hand gepackt und über den Flur geführt, während sich ein dezent debiles Grinsen auf seine Lippen schlich. Um nun allerdings brav zu warten, bis der Kleinere seine Wohnungstüre aufgeschlossen hatte, war er eindeutig zu ungeduldig. Lieber schlang er seine Arme von hinten um dessen Mitte und attackierte ungestüm den Hals vor seiner Nase mit Küssen und kleinen Bissen. Eben ganz dem Klischee des Vampirfürsten entsprechend, für den er sich früher gerne ausgegeben hatte. Zero lehnte den Hinterkopf gegen seine Schulter, keuchte seinen Namen und versuchte fahrig, den Schlüssel ins Türschloss zu bekommen. Da war wohl jemand ebenso wenig willens wie er selbst, ihren engen Kontakt erneut zu unterbrechen, was?

 

„Streng dich mal ein bisschen an“, neckte er, leckte über die angenehm duftende, warme Haut und knabberte am Ohr angekommen, sanft am Läppchen. „Sonst vernasche ich dich gleich hier an Ort und Stelle.“

 

Um seine Worte zu verdeutlichen, wanderte er mit den Händen tiefer, streichelte über Zeros Becken und weiter in Richtung Körpermitte. Beharrlich beknabberte er das kleine Ohr, saugte sich kurz unter dem Läppchen fest, um ein erstes kleines Andenken zu hinterlassen. Seine Rechte hatte derweilen ihr Ziel gefunden und streichelte nun neckend über die noch vom rauen Stoff der Jeans verdeckte Männlichkeit. Karyus eigene Erregung rieb sich indes nachdrücklich an der hübsch verpackten Kehrseite, entlockte Zero damit ein erstes leises Aufstöhnen und ihm selbst einen heißen Schauer, der ihn erzittern ließ.

 

Plötzlich kam mehr Leben in den anderen, bäumte sich dieser leicht auf und stemmte sich gegen ihn. Fast zeitgleich hörte Karyu das Schloss der Tür knacken und fand sich Sekunden später in die Wohnung geschoben und gegen die Tür gepresst wieder, ohne wirklich mitbekommen zu haben, wie der Kleinere dies so schnell bewerkstelligt hatte. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, war dies ein Rätsel, auf dessen Lösung er nicht unbedingt scharf war. Immerhin gab es weitaus interessantere Dinge auf die man scharf sein konnte. Zero beispielsweise, der ihn gerade küsste als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr und fahrig unter sein Shirt schlüpfte, über seine Brust rieb.

 

Deutlich schneller atmend löste dieser sich nur kurz, um ihm besagtes Hindernis mit einer schnellen Bewegung über den Kopf zu ziehen, was Karyu allerdings nicht auf sich sitzen ließ und Zero ebenso des offenen Hemdes und seines Tanktops entledigte. Die Kälte des Türblattes, gegen das er erneut gedrängt wurde, ließ ihn leicht zusammenzucken und unwillig brummen. Sein Gegenüber grinste in ihren wieder aufgenommenen Kuss, entschädigte ihn jedoch mit der Wärme seines Oberkörpers, der sich nun endlich – aller störenden Barrieren befreit – nackt gegen den seinen presste.

 

„Schlafzimmer?“, nuschelte er fragend gegen Zeros Lippen und der nickte, schlang die Arme noch fester um seinen Nacken, entließ ihn jedoch nicht aus ihrem feurigen Zungenspiel. Wie hormongesteuerte Teenager fanden sie nicht einmal genügend Selbstbeherrschung, um sich auf normalem Wege ins Schlafzimmer zu begeben. Nein, vielmehr stolperten sie, sich aneinander festklammernd durch den beinahe vollständig dunklen Flur. Beiläufig traten sie sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, für keine Sekunde voneinander ablassend, bis Karyu schließlich die Kante des Bettes an den Waden spürte, sich mitsamt seiner süßen Last einfach nach hinten fallen ließ. Unterdrückt gegen die herrlich vollen Lippen stöhnend, packte er Zero am Hintern, ließ ihre Körpermitten kurz, aber verheißungsvoll aneinander reiben. Schwungvoll drehte er sich herum, begrub den kleineren Körper halb unter sich und löste erst jetzt die Verbindung ihrer Lippen, um Zero ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

 

Das Mondlicht, welches die einzige Lichtquelle im sonst dunklen Zimmer darstellte, zauberte einen silbrigen Glanz auf Zeros blasse Haut, machte ihn in Karyus Augen nur noch anziehender. Ausgehungert stürzte er sich erneut auf ihn, kannte dessen Körper noch immer besser als seinen eigenen, wusste wie er ihn berühren, wo er ihn reizen musste, um ihm die erregendsten Laute überhaupt zu entlocken. Keine seiner Liebschaften, weder vor noch nach Zero, hatte ihn je so heiß gemacht, nie hatte er jemanden so begehrt wie _seinen_ kleinen Bassisten.

 

„Karyu“, japste dieser gerade, verkrallte die Finger in seinen Strähnen, als sich seine Zähne um einen der rosigen Nippel schlossen, leicht zubissen, während er den anderen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zwirbelte.

 

„Mmmh, du schmeckst so gut“, schnurrte er gegen die erhitzte Haut, leckte noch einmal wie zur Bestätigung über die soeben noch malträtierte Stelle. Ein kleines Stück nur rückte er von ihm ab, um vorfreudig den Knopf und Zipper an der störenden Jeans öffnen zu können. „Davon will ich noch viel mehr.“

 

„Tu dir nur keinen Zwang an. Ich bin der Letzte, der sich beschweren wird“, schmunzelte der Kleinere, hob auffordernd die Hüften, die Karyu keinen Wimpernschlag später auch schon von Hose und Shorts befreit hatte. Auch die Socken folgten diesem Beispiel. Dann lag er vor ihm, nackt und erregt mit diesem schelmischen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, welches ihm weiche Knie beschert hätte, würde er nicht gerade auf seinen Fersen zwischen Zeros verrucht gespreizten Beinen hocken. Karyu konnte nicht anders als einen Moment lang einfach nur dieses Bild in sich aufzunehmen, sich unbewusst über die trocken gewordenen Lippen zu lecken.

 

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?“

 

„Oh ja“, raunte er heiser. Langsam beugte er sich vor, schob beide Hände unter Zeros Hintern und umfasste die schmale Hüfte, um sie im Zaum zu halten. Ausführlich begann er die milchig weißen Oberschenkel zu beknabbern, hinterließ hier und da ein weiteres Mal, bevor er sein eigentliches Ziel fand, welches er ebenso sorgfältig mit Lippen und Zunge verwöhnte.

 

Stöhnend stellte Zero die Beine auf, wühlte fahrig durch seine Strähnen und verkrallte sich auch schon mal in ihnen, immer dann, wenn Karyu seine Sache wohl besonders gut machte. Noch einmal leckte er über die komplette Länge und befreite diese, an der Spitze angekommen, genüsslich von der ersten Feuchtigkeit. Provokant stippte er mit der Zunge in die kleine Öffnung, bevor er grinsend nach oben in das herrlich lustverhangene Gesicht blickte. Deutlich schwerer atmend leckte sich Zero über die Lippen, streichelte mit dem Daumen über seine Wange, fuhr an der Schläfe entlang wieder in seine Haare. Karyu ließ sich nur zu gerne dirigieren, schmunzelte noch immer, bis sich seine Lippen um die feucht glänzende Eichel schlossen. Sein Tun wurde mit einem wunderbar lustvollen Stöhnen belohnt, welches ihm seine eigene Erregung erst wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, als diese zuckend darauf reagierte. Er keuchte gepresst um die Härte in seinem Mund herum, umspielte sie nichtsdestotrotz mit der Zunge und nahm sie immer tiefer in sich auf, saugte hingebungsvoll an dem harten Fleisch. Immer wieder stöhnte der andere heiser auf, keuchte und wand sich bereits jetzt leicht unter ihm, doch Karyu verstärkte seine Bemühungen nur, konnte gar nicht genug von diesen herrlichen Lauten bekommen.

 

„Fuck, Karyu.“

 

Ein ums andere Mal bäumte sich Zero auf, versuchte mit dem Becken nach oben zu rucken, bis Karyu schließlich doch Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Langsam löste er den Klammergriff um dessen Hüfte und gestattete ihm so in seinen Mund zu stoßen. Eine seiner Hände schob er zwischen dessen Beine, massierte die prallen Hoden, während die andere über die zitternde Bauchdecke nach oben streichelte, bis hin zur Brust und wieder zurück. Karyu entspannte seine Kehle, sodass Zeros Länge noch ein ganzes Stückchen tiefer in ihn glitt, schluckte angedeutet und reizte dadurch die empfindliche Spitze.

 

„Karyu! Nein, nicht … ich … wa… haaa! Warte.“ Der Griff in seinen Haaren wurde fester, und zitternd versuchte der Kleinere ihn von seiner Erregung fortzuziehen, während er noch immer stöhnend vor sich hin stammelte. Mit einem obszön klingenden Schmatzen gab Karyu dieser süßen Aufforderung nach, leckte sich über die Lippen und küsste sich einen Weg über Bauch und Brust nach oben, bis er auf Augenhöhe angekommen innehielt.

 

„Was denn?“, grinste er überaus zufrieden mit sich und strich _seinem_ schnaufenden Bassisten eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Zero knurrte leise, stemmte sich gegen ihn und einen Wimpernschlag später fand sich Karyu auch schon auf dem Rücken liegend wieder. In mehr als nur einer Hinsicht überwältigt schnurrte er leise, als sich eine agile Zunge zwischen seine Lippen stahl, seinen Mund regelrecht plünderte. Zeros heißer Leib drängte sich zwischen seine Beine, entlockte ihm ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen, als dadurch seine noch immer eingeengte Erregung noch mehr gereizt wurde.

 

„Dein süßer, verruchter Mund gehört verboten, weißt du das?", murmelte der Kleinere schließlich gegen seine Lippen, schabte leicht mit den Zähnen darüber.

 

„Ach komm, ich weiß doch wie sehr du ihn liebst.“

 

„Das tue ich allerdings, ja.“ Zero blickte ihm direkt in die Augen, derart intensiv und vielsagend, dass er glaubte, sein Herz müsse ihm jeden Moment aus dem Brustkorb springen, so schnell und heftig fing es zu pochen an.

 

„Zero. Ich …“

 

„Sssh.“ Sanft streichelte der Schwarzhaarige ihm mit dem Daumen über die Wange, schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf, „nicht jetzt. Später okay?“

 

Karyu nickte, haschte nach den süchtig machenden Lippen und verpackte all die Worte, all seine Gefühle, die in diesem Moment in ihm aufstiegen, in einen liebevollen, nicht enden wollenden Kuss. Erst als Zero erneut begann sein Becken kreisen zu lassen, ihn daran erinnerte, dass es weitere Stellen seines Körpers gab, die sich nach Aufmerksamkeit sehnten, entließ er ihn wieder, fuhr ihm lächelnd durch die Haare.

 

„Ich hab so das Gefühl, dass ich noch viel zu viel anhabe. Willst du dagegen nicht mal was tun?“

 

„Vielleicht will ich ja deine Jeans mit dekorativen, weißen Flecken verzieren?“

 

„Ach? Wolltest du dich nicht von den Vorzügen meines nicht vorhandenen Hinterns überzeugen?“, grinste Karyu keck und bockte ihm leicht entgegen.

 

„Mmmh … doch. Einer solchen Aufforderung kann ich natürlich nicht widerstehen.“ Zeros Gesichtsausdruck war nicht minder neckend, und beinahe im gleichen Augenblick fühlte er dessen Finger an seinem Hosenbund, wie sie geschickt die Knöpfe öffneten und über seine noch vom Stoff der Shorts bedeckte Erregung rieben.

 

„Zero“, seufzte er, hob sein Becken an und wurde sogleich seiner Beinbekleidung samt Socken entledigt. Endlich fühlte er die heiße Haut des anderen an seinem ganzen Körper, rekelte sich lüstern unter ihm. Eine fordernde Hand schob sich erneut zwischen seine Beine, legte sich um seine Männlichkeit und rieb – für seinen Geschmack gerade viel zu leicht – darüber, entlockte ihm damit weiteres heiseres Keuchen.

 

„Ärger mich nicht.“

 

„Hab ich nicht vor“, grinste der Kleinere, knabberte an seinem Kiefer entlang bis zu seinem Ohr und rückte seinem Läppchen mit Zähnen und Zunge zu Leibe. „Hab nur kein Gleitgel im Haus“, lächelte er nun, wie Karyu fand leicht verlegen und rieb über seine Eichel, sammelte die ersten Zeichen seiner Lust auf, bevor er tiefer wanderte, neckend gegen seinen Eingang stupste. „Sag mir, dass wir kein Kondom brauchen.“

 

Karyu stöhnte kopfschüttelnd, stellte die Beine an und reckte sich dem fordernden Finger entgegen.

 

„Brauchen wir nicht.“

 

„Gut“, raunte Zero gegen seinen Hals, biss leicht hinein und verstärkte den Druck seines Fingers, durchbrach schließlich den Widerstand seines Muskels.

 

Mit schlafwandlerischer Leichtigkeit fand er seinen süßen Punkt, rieb darüber. Karyu legte den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte ungehemmt auf und verkrallte sich für einen Moment leicht in Zeros Schultern, bevor er höher wanderte. Die Hände in die schwarze Mähne gewühlt zog er ihn von seinem Hals weg, keuchte heiser, als die empfindliche Stelle in ihm erneut stimuliert wurde und raubte sich einen weiteren innigen Kuss. Nur mit Zero hatte er bisher den passiven Part übernommen und das auch nicht sehr häufig. Dennoch war er in der Zeit, in der sie zusammen gewesen waren, ein wahrer Meister darin geworden, ihm die Vorbereitung so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Meist hatte Karyu es gar nicht erwarten können, ihn endlich in sich zu spüren. Und dem war auch jetzt so. Zero hatte über die Jahre nichts verlernt, gar nichts. Den leichten Schmerz, den der zweite Eindringling mit sich brachte, beachtete er schon gar nicht mehr, umschmeichelte viel lieber die so vertraute Zunge mit der Eigenen und bewegte sich immer ungeduldiger unter dem Kleineren.

 

„Mach schon“, jammerte er gegen die rot geküssten Lippen, glitt mit einer Hand zwischen ihre Leiber und rieb provokant über Zeros steinharte Erregung. Ein nicht gerade sanfter Biss in seinen Hals dämpfte dessen Aufstöhnen, was ihn wiederum nur noch mehr anstachelte. „Komm schon, bitte.“

 

„Mmmh, wie könnte ich da noch länger widerstehen“, raunte Zero gegen seine schwitzige Haut, leckte über die Stelle, in die sich soeben noch seine Zähne gegraben hatten und jagte ihm damit eine ordentliche Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Ein letztes Mal rieb er über die samtene Länge, bevor Zero sich ihm entzog, kurz in seine Hand spuckte und das körpereigene Gleitmittel auf seiner Erregung verteilte.

 

„Bereit?“

 

„Schon seit Jahren“, hauchte Karyu mit zittriger Stimme und erwiderte das liebevolle Lächeln, während er spürte, wie er langsam, aber beharrlich erobert wurde. Erst als Zero gänzlich in ihm versunken war, löste er ihren intensiven Blickkontakt und schloss flatternd die Lider. Leise stöhnend tastete er blind nach dessen Schultern, schob seine Hände höher, vergrub sie in der schwarzen Mähne und zog ihn wieder komplett auf sich.

 

„Himmel Karyu, warst du schon immer so eng?“, raunte der Kleinere, mit einer Mischung aus stöhnen und lachen in der Stimme, was ihn selbst leise glucksen lies.

 

„Ich sag doch, ich bin aus der Übung“, schnurrte er, als dieser nun sein Becken kreisen ließ, und zog die Beine noch weiter an, überkreuzte sie über Zeros Steiß und drängte ihn fordernd näher. „Aber ich bin nicht aus Zucker, also beweg dich.“

 

„Wer ist nun ungeduldig?“

 

„Ich! Und jetzt beweg dich“, murrte Karyu, funkelte den Bassisten von unten herauf aus halb geöffneten Augen an und zog sich absichtlich fest um die Härte in seinem Hintern zusammen, zufrieden grinsend, als Zero daraufhin stöhnend die Stirn auf seine Schulter senkte. Lange konnte er sich seines Triumphes jedoch nicht erfreuen, stieg der andere nach nur einer kurzen Erholungspause doch auf seine Provokation ein und begann sich mit langen und kräftigen Stößen in ihm zu bewegen.

 

„Oh Zero, jaaaa! Genau so“, japste er, klammerte sich nur noch fester an ihn und kam jedem der harten Stöße so gut es ging entgegen. „Das … du … haaa, fühlst dich so gu… gut an. H… hör bloß ni… nnnhg… nicht auf“, stammelte er vor sich hin, stöhnte und keuchte, seufzte und wimmerte, während die Hitze in seinem Unterleib von jetzt auf gleich stetig zuzunehmen schien.

 

Karyu ahnte, dass er nicht lange durchhalten würde, nicht bei dem zusätzlichen Sturm der Gefühle, der schon seit Stunden in ihm toste. Endlich … endlich fühlte sich alles wieder richtig an. Kein Vergleich mit den unpersönlichen Abenteuern der letzten Jahre. Alles fühlte sich intensiver, besser an, wenn Gefühle mit im Spiel waren. Und dass sie das waren, davon war er mittlerweile überzeugt. Auch wenn sie es bisher nicht angesprochen hatten, aber er war sich sicher, die gleichen Emotionen, die in seinem Inneren tobten, auch in den dunklen Iriden seines Bassisten widergespiegelt zu sehen. Karyu legte heiser aufstöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken, als Zero immer und immer wieder seinen Lustpunkt streifte und dessen eigene dunkle Lustlaute einen Schauer nach dem anderen durch seinen Leib jagten. Mit beinahe unmenschlicher Anstrengung gelang es ihm, seine fest zusammengekniffenen Augen wieder zu öffnen, als dessen Hand nun über seine Schläfe streichelte, sanft sein Kinn umfasste und ihn in seine Richtung dirigierte. Kurz erhaschte er einen Blick auf das schöne Gesicht, die wund geküssten Lippen, den rötlichen Schimmer auf den Wangen und nicht zuletzt die funkelnden Augen, bevor ein heißer Mund seinen eigenen verschloss, ihn trotz beidseitiger Atemnot in einen verlangenden Kuss zog. Unstet streichelte er über Zeros Rücken hinab zum Hintern, verkrallte sich immer mal wieder in dessen Schulterblättern. Oder wahlweise auch in den festen Pobacken, wenn ihn der Druck in seinem Inneren zu übermannen drohte. Die Hitze in ihm stieg beinahe ins Unerträgliche, und er fühlte erste kleine Schweißperlen an seiner Schläfe herabrinnen, während er sich nur noch fester an den Mann über sich klammerte. Er wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wo er aufhörte und Zero begann. Er bestand nur noch aus Lust, alles an ihm war Hitze und Reibung und vor Anstrengung zitternde, zuckende Muskeln. Zero war es schließlich, der sich heiser keuchend und nach Atem ringend von seinen Lippen löste, sich etwas aufrichtete und nun noch fordernder in ihn zu stoßen begann.

 

„Karyu, ich …“

 

Karyu nickte nur wie im Wahn, zu keiner anderen Reaktion mehr fähig, als sich die raue, schwitzige Hand des Kleineren fest um seine Härte legte und ihn nun ebenso hart und unnachgiebig massierte, wie er sich auch noch immer in ihn trieb.

 

„Oh Gott Zero, ich … ich …“

 

Mit einem stummen Schrei auf den Lippen und am ganzen Körper bebend, ergab er sich seinem Höhepunkt, krampfte hart um die Männlichkeit in seinem Inneren zusammen, während sich sein Sperma in heißen Schüben über ihre Bäuche verteilte. Kaum eine Sekunde später fühlte er Zeros pulsierende Härte in sich zucken, die feuchte Hitze, die dessen Erlösung mit sich brachte. Das lang gezogene Stöhnen war wie Musik in seinen Ohren, ließ ihn wohlig erschaudern und leise schnurren, während er noch wenige Momente lang den entrückten Ausdruck auf Zeros Gesicht genießen konnte. Erst als der kleinere Körper schwer auf ihm zusammensackte, lockerte er – all seiner Kraft beraubt – die Umklammerung seiner Beine, streckte sie leise seufzend aus. Lange Minuten war er zu nicht mehr fähig, als debil lächelnd an die Decke zu starren, zu versuchen wieder zu Atem zu kommen und seinen Körper davon zu überzeugen, dass er gerne wieder zu zittern aufhören durfte. Irgendwann bemerkte er, dass er unbewusst damit begonnen hatte, über Zeros Rücken zu streicheln und durch die verschwitzten Strähnen im Nacken zu kraulen.

 

„Das war heiß“, krächzte er mit ganz rauer Stimme, aber noch immer absolut glückselig lächelnd, während er spürte, wie auch der andere nickte. Langsam hob Zero den Kopf ein kleines Stück, kam seinem Gesicht ganz nahe.

 

„Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes“, stellte er grinsend fest und küsste Karyus Schläfe. Kurz ließ er seine Zunge hervorblitzen, die salzige Haut kosten, bevor er mit der Nase, beinahe katzenhaft über selbige Stelle rieb. „Ich hab das vermisst, weißt du das?“, murmelte der Kleinere leise, tupfte sanfte Küsse an seinem Kieferknochen entlang, bis er kurz vor seinen Lippen stoppte. „Und dich … habe ich auch vermisst.“

 

„Zero“, hauchte der Gitarrist kaum hörbar, bevor sich seine Lider flatternd schlossen, als er erneut die vollen Lippen auf den Seinigen spürte. Nur zu gerne ließ er sich in einen überaus zärtlichen Kuss verwickeln, während es sich so anfühlte, als würde in seinem Magen ein ganzer Schwarm Schmetterlinge umherfliegen.

 

~*~  

 

Mit einem heiseren Stöhnen erwachte Karyu aus einem traumlosen Schlaf, konnte sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wann er überhaupt weggedämmert war. Doch der strahlende Sonnenschein, der durch die unbeschatteten Fenster ins Zimmer fiel und einen weiteren heißen Spätsommertag ankündigte, legte nahe, dass ihn doch irgendwann der Schlummer übermannt haben musste. Erneut keuchte er, sah nun endlich an sich herab, auf das leichte, weiße Laken, welches über ihn drapiert worden war; und unter dem verdächtige Bewegungen bestätigten, was ihm seine Körpermitte schon seit Sekunden zu vermitteln versuchte. Ein heißer, feuchter Mund bemühte sich gerade hingebungsvoll um klein Karyu – der mittlerweile bestimmt alles andere als klein war – und eine agile Zunge ließ ihn erschaudern, als sie vorwitzig in die schmale Öffnung seiner Eichel stippte. Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend, um nicht schon wieder laut aufzustöhnen, stützte er sich auf einem Ellenbogen nach hinten ab, drückte seinen Oberkörper leicht nach oben und hob das Laken an, um darunter sehen zu können.

 

Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm dort zwischen seinen Beinen bot, entfloh ihm nun doch das gerade noch unterdrückte Stöhnen und machte seinen Wohltäter auf sich aufmerksam. Zeros dunkle Augen funkelten ihn von unten herauf an, während dessen rote Lippen gerade mehr als anzüglich um seine Erregung lagen. Karyu hatte den Eindruck, einem Inkubus direkt in das betörende Gesicht zu blicken. Überwältigt schloss er seine Augen, ruckte leicht mit seinem Becken nach oben, um noch tiefer in diese atemraubende Hitze vorzudringen. Leider löste sich der Kleinere im nächsten Moment auch schon von ihm, krabbelte lasziv lächelnd über ihn und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Karyu ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken, erwiderte nur zu gerne und ließ seine Hände am Rücken des anderen auf und ab wandern. Das ein oder andere Mal verirrte er sich auch auf den süßen Hintern, knetete die festen Backen. Erst als ihnen der Sauerstoff knapp wurde, lösten sie sich wieder und Zero richtete sich auf, krabbelte auf seinen Schoß.

 

„Guten Morgen“, murmelte er, blickte grinsend auf ihn herab und rieb stetig über seine Brust, „Schön, dass ich euch _beide_ nun endlich wach bekommen habe.“

 

„Guten Morgen.“ Karyu lachte leise, streichelte mit beiden Händen über Zeros Arme, die Schultern und den Hals hinauf und strich ihm die verwuschelten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Und was hast du nun vor, jetzt da wir _beide_ wach sind?“

 

„Setz dich auf, dann zeige ich es … _euch_.“

 

Das ließ sich Karyu natürlich nicht zweimal sagen, rappelte sich hoch und lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes, der Kleinere ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Erneut krabbelte Zero über ihn, eine warme Hand legte sich an seine Männlichkeit und dann spürte er auch schon die Barriere des kleinen Muskels gegen seine Spitze drücken. Nur langsam gab diese nach, bis er schließlich Millimeter für Millimeter in diese unglaublich heiße Enge vordringen konnte.

 

„Zero“, hauchte er. Die Lippen gegen den Hals des anderen gelegt, keuchte er leise, knabberte an der warmen Haut, während sich seine Arme um dessen Mitte geschlungen hatten, den kleineren Körper besitzergreifend gegen sich drückten.

 

„Hnnn, genau so muss sich das anfühlen“, schnurrte dieser, kratzte über seinen Nacken und begann langsam sein Becken kreisen zu lassen. „Ich wusste doch, dass kein Spielzeug mit dem Original mithalten kann.“

 

Karyu lachte leise, hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den Augen an.

 

„Spielzeug, huh? Bring mich nicht auf dumme Ideen.“

 

„Auf die bringst du dich schon ganz gut selbst, dafür brauchst du mich nicht.“

 

„Wo du recht hast …“, zuckte er nonchalant mit den Schultern und stellte seine Beine auf, kam den Bewegungen Zeros ebenso langsam, genießend entgegen. 

 

Wie oft waren sie schon so, oder so ähnlich aufgewacht. Keuchend und stöhnend in den Armen des jeweils anderen. Keinen Sinn für das Schellen des Weckers, das Klingeln eines Handys, nur sie beide in ihrer selbst erschaffenen Welt, in der es nichts Wichtigeres gab als den geliebten Menschen. Keine Termine, kein Stress, keine Sorgen. Für eine kostbare Ewigkeit eins geworden.

 

Zero haschte nach seinen Lippen, während seine Bewegungen fordernder wurden und auch Karyu kam ihm nun gezielter entgegen, suchte nach dem magischen Punkt tief im Inneren _seines_ Bassisten, der ihm nur noch schönere Gefühle bescheren würde. Er wusste, dass er ihn gefunden hatte, als sich Zeros Fingernägel in seinen Nacken bohrten, er stöhnend seinen Rücken durchdrückte. Karyu attackierte sogleich den gestreckten Hals, der ihm hier so einladend präsentiert wurde. Nachdrücklich saugte er sich an der warmen Haut der Halsbeuge fest und drückte dem Kleineren sein Zeichen auf, machte ihn – wenn auch vermutlich nur in seinen Gedanken – wieder Sein.  

 

„Karyu.“

 

Sein Name, mehr gestöhnt als gesprochen, jagte ihm einen heißen Blitz direkt in die Lenden. Noch ungestümer bewegte er sich dem kleineren Leib entgegen und versenkte sich gefühlt noch tiefer in dieser unglaublichen Enge. Zero stützte sich nach hinten auf seinen Beinen ab, zog nun selbst das Tempo ein ganzes Stück weit an. Karyu wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wohin mit all seinen Gefühlen. Nicht nur Lust und Begierde kämpften um die Vorherrschaft, auch die unendliche Zuneigung, die Sehnsucht und Einsamkeit der vergangenen Jahre drohte ihn schier zu übermannen. Entschieden packte er Zero am Becken, hielt ihn kurzzeitig still, und noch bevor dessen unzufriedenes Murren verklungen war, war Karyu bereits wieder über ihm, tief in ihm. Gierig hatte er diese süchtig machenden Lippen erneut für sich erobert, während er sich nun mit harten Stößen in den kleinen, süßen Hintern trieb.

 

Lange konnten sie ihr heißes Zungenspiel nicht aufrecht erhalten, forderten ihre Körper doch nachdrücklich nach Sauerstoff. Mit jedem erneuten Stoß jedoch, wurde ihnen dieser wieder aus den Lungen gepresst, ließ sie nur noch abgehackt schnaufen, immer wieder durch lautes Stöhnen oder heiseres Keuchen unterbrochen. Weder Zero, noch er selbst hielt sich nun noch zurück. Die Hände des Kleineren streichelten und kratzten unstet über seinen Rücken, verpassten ihm eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen, während seine eigene Hand sich nachdrücklich um dessen Erregung gelegt hatte, ihn fordernd massierte. Zitternde Beine schlangen sich fest um seine Hüften, während ihm Zeros Becken immer nachdrücklicher entgegenruckte, die Hitze in seinem Unterleib gefühlt ins Unendliche ansteigen ließ.

 

„Zero, du bist … das ist … fuck! So gut“, japste er, ließ den Kopf hängen. Er spürte, wie der Kleinere unter ihm immer stärker zu zittern begann, sich immer öfter um seine Härte verengte, bis er sich schließlich – seinen Namen erneut auf den Lippen – laut  stöhnend zwischen ihren Bäuchen verströmte. Zero kerkerte ihn derart eng ein, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr bewegen konnte, als sein eigener Höhepunkt schier aus ihm herausgepresst wurde. Helle Lichter tanzten blitzend vor seinen Augen und nun ebenso zitternd wie _sein_ Bassist zuvor, ergoss er sich tief in ihm.

 

„Oh Gott.“ Karyu bebte am ganzen Leib und sein Herz raste, während er regelrecht auf Zero zusammenbrach, kraftlos in sich zusammensackte. Für die nächsten Sekunden konnte er nichts weiter tun, als zu versuchen, seinen fliegenden Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Ich hoffe, ich bin dir nicht zu schwer“, japste er, drückte einen trägen Kuss auf die weiche Haut an dessen Hals. „Aber ich kann mich gerade nicht bewegen.“

 

„Dito“, kam es ebenso erschöpft von unter ihm. Aber entgegen seiner Aussage verstärkte Zero leicht den Druck seiner Arme, die noch immer um Karyus Rücken lagen, während dessen Beine langsam an seinen Hüften herabglitten.

 

„Mmmh, das war der absolute …“

 

„… Wahnsinn“, beendete der andere seinen Satz und schnaubte leise, amüsiert. „Ich glaub, du hast mich kaputt gemacht.“

 

„Ich? Das warst du doch eher selbst, oder erinnere ich mich da falsch?“ Karyu grinste, noch immer atemlos, aber endlich wieder in der Lage seinen Kopf zu heben. Beiläufig wischte er seine besudelte Hand am Laken ab, stützte sich mit ihr ab und zog sich langsam aus dem Kleineren zurück. Leise seufzend ließ er sich etwas seitlich in die Matratze zurücksinken, um ihm wenigstens nicht mehr ganz so auf dem Brustkorb zu liegen. Viel lieber streichelte er nun über die noch immer erhitzte Haut und lächelte auf _seinen_ Bassisten herab. „Dann muss ich dich wohl wieder reparieren, oder? Denkst du ein Kuss würde fürs Erste helfen?“

 

Zero nickte grinsend, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn wieder herunter, küsste ihn träge, aber dermaßen liebevoll, dass sich in Karyus Kehle schon nach Sekunden ein großer Kloß bildete.

 

„Zero?“, murmelte er, eine ganze Weile später gegen die vollen Lippen und blickte ihm ernst in die Augen.

 

„Hm?“

 

„Denkst … denkst du, das mit uns hätte funktionieren können, wäre ich nicht so ein verbitterter Idiot gewesen?“, fragte er schließlich nach einigem Zögern und streichelte ihm durch die schwarzen Haare. 

 

„Wer sagt denn, dass es jetzt nicht auch noch funktionieren könnte?“, erwiderte der Kleinere und wusste vermutlich gar nicht, welches Chaos er mit diesen wenigen Worten in ihm auslöste.

 

„Heißt das, du würdest mir noch eine Chance geben?“

 

Zero schüttelte den Kopf und er spürte regelrecht, wie nicht nur die Hoffnung aus seinem Blick, sondern auch das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich.

 

„Du bist wirklich ein Dummkopf“, murmelte der andere schmunzelnd und streichelte ihm über die Haare, machte die Verwirrung in seinem Inneren komplett. „Weißt du, Hizumi hat nicht nur dir Hoffnung gemacht. Und wenn es diese für D‘espairsRay gibt, warum dann nicht auch für uns?“ Zeros Finger fuhren hauchzart über seine Wange, legten sich unter sein Kinn und brachten ihn dazu, seinen vorher gesenkten Kopf wieder zu heben. Also gebe nicht ICH DIR eine Chance … vielmehr sollten WIR UNS eine geben, findest du nicht?“

 

„Zero“, Karyu atmete zittrig ein, lächelte SEINEN Bassisten jedoch – wenn auch noch etwas wackelig – an. Dennoch spürte er das verräterische Kribbeln in den Augenwinkeln, welches diese Worte soeben ausgelöst hatten. „Es tut mir alles so leid“, wisperte er, schloss die Lider und drängte sich nah an den kleineren Körper, versteckte sein Gesicht an dessen Halsbeuge.

 

„Ich hab dir doch schon längst verziehen.“ Ein zärtlicher Kuss wurde ihm auf den Scheitel gedrückt, bevor sich Zeros Arme fest um ihn legten. Karyus Lächeln wurde etwas weiter, sanft legte er seine Lippen auf die warme Haut und ließ hauchzarte Küsse auf den Hals des Kleineren herabregnen. Auch wenn sich die eine oder andere Träne aus seinen geschlossenen Augen stahl, war diese doch mehr Zeichen der Freude, der unendlichen Erleichterung und ja, auch der Hoffnung. Karyu schwor sich, dass er nie wieder so dumm sein und Zero von sich stoßen würde. Nein, jetzt da er ihn – seinen kleinen Bassisten – wieder hatte, würde er ihn nie wieder loslassen. Nun würde endlich alles wieder gut werden. Ein großes, wenn nicht das größte Loch in seinem Herzen begann sich gerade zu schließen und für das andere - bestand zumindest Hoffnung.

 

Karyu hob den Kopf, streichelte Zero nun seinerseits über die Wange.

 

„Ich hab nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben.“

 

„Ich weiß.“

 

Zwei Lippenpaare trafen sich, Zungen umschmeichelten einander. Und während vom Bett her die leisen Geräusche zweier sich liebender Männer zu vernehmen waren, vibrierte auf dem Boden in Karyus Hosentasche sein längst vergessenes Handy lautlos und einsam vor sich hin. Mit jeder Vibration blitzte ein Name auf dem Display auf, der den beiden auf dem Bett in diesem Augenblick jedoch nicht egaler hätte sein können … Kirito.

 

 

 

**_~ The End ~_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Widmung:  
> Und erneut widme ich diese Story M. - meinem Backup-Hirn - ;P Vielen Dank für die Idee und dass ich dich nicht nur einmal als Meckerplattform benutzen durfte, wenn meine Muse mal wieder nicht so wollte wie ich. Danke auch für deine Hilfe - ich sag nur Monsterschachtelsätze ^_^ - und die vielen Motivationsschübe, die mich haben weiterschreiben lassen.


End file.
